Penny
by BreathlessFaith
Summary: After Bernadette's wedding Penny's life changes. This is a Penny and Sheldon story eventually. It will take awhile to get there.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've had a terrible time titling this story. It's had 3 different ones, but I finally decided on this simple one. It's her story. I've worked on this story for weeks now. I'm finally confident that I can give you an ending. Spelling, grammar mistakes are mine. This story is told from several different POV. I will tell you whose to hopefully keep you from becoming confused.  
It pretty much sets itself up. There will be a couple of new characters here. It's my hope that you fall in love with one special one. I hate to repeat myself but, this is fanfiction. Nothing here is in character. Go watch the show if you want that. Something else you need to know about me, is I have tendency to change the history to suit my story. That's the way it is.  
I want to give a very special thanks to Tribeca. Without her encouragement you probably wouldn't be reading a word of this. So thank you my friend. This first part is all told to you by Penny. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All those other people do."It's been a month since Howard and Bernadette got married. The longest, most depressing month of my life. Leonard's a great guy when he isn't being a jerk. Seeing as I've spoken to him exactly four times in the last 30 days. I'm pretty sure he knows I'm not ever going to say yes to his proposal. Honest to god! Who the hell asks a woman to marry them in the middle of having sex? There is one more thing I've come to realize about my feelings for Leonard. He's the most boring love affair I'veever had. I just can't wake up 20 years from now and say to myself..."Penny what the hell were you thinking you could live like this?" I know I should just have woman-ed up and told him flat out, he's a great friend but that's it. Sadly though I'm more of a coward then I gave myself credit for. I'm hoping by now Leonard realizes we aren't even dating anymore.

You're asking yourself how did I manage to keep out of everyone's path like this? Oddly enough, I'vesuddenly become valuable to Hollywood as an extra. Go figure all these years here, one hemorrhoid commercial and I'm getting picked left and right as an extra. Of course I have no lines, but I might not end up on the cutting room floor either.

There are a few good things about being an extra. EXTRA CASH! I'd given up hope of ever having any.  
Sadly though, I haven't had time to spend it. Which even though I'd rather gag to death on cheesecake,  
is great really. It's piling up in the bank, waiting for me to pay my there is the free food on some of these sets. They are absolutely to die for. I haven't eaten a package of ramen noodles in 30 days!

The best part of being an extra is, I've made friends with some people. People who are more like me. People that 95% of the time, I know exactly what they're talking about. I can join in the conversation and not sound stupid. Until now, I didn't realize how much it bothered me to not be able to understand what my gang was talking about. My drinking has been cut in half. I'm not sure if it's because I don't have the time for it, or if it's because I'm starting to realize, I've been in the wrong place all this time.

I find myself craving being with people who are more like me, every day. I find myself wanting to be around the people in 4A less and less.

Then there is Devlin McCade. Interesting is the word that comes to mind when I think of him. Maybe devilish too. Yeah definitely devilish.

I was walking by, the costume room one day, when he was putting the finishing touch on an Aquaman costume. I couldn't help myself..."You've the got the fins on the pants wrong."

"Oh really and just how do you know that and why would you think anyone would even notice?" he snarled down at me. At 6'5" built like the proverbial male brick shit house, with jet black hair and the most intense grey eyes I've ever seen. When Devlin snarls and barks most people jump back. He found out tall and built doesn't intimidate me. I proceeded to tell him. By the time I was done, I was actually shocked I knew so much about Aquaman.

I didn't realize it then, but that event and a couple of others, that I hadn't thought much of at the time, were going to be life changing for me. I've since learned that sometimes you don't figure out why something happened a certain way for years later. Then you sit back and say..."Hey if that didn't happen, this wouldn't have happened either." Anyway these events were going to give me the momentum to move away from my close group of friends.

I'm getting a little ahead of myself here.

Leonard isn't the guy. I know who the guy is. When he asked me a couple of years ago. I should have said..."Yes you're the guy." Instead I told him he was just trying to make Amy jealous by using me.

That's not really the reason. If I'd gone on that date...well, Sheldon would have seen just how right Amy really is for him. That I'm so far below him, he'd wonder why he bothered with me at all. If I'd lost his friendship and Amy's, well that was something then I couldn't even begin to think of. Since then, I've tried and tried to ignore my feelings for Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Lord knows I love Amy. She's trying so hard with Sheldon. For some odd reason, I just keep waiting for him to break their relationship agreement. Now I know that's never going to happen.

I have this yearning for him that is slowly killing me. It doesn't matter how many men I sleep with. It doesn't matter how many bottles of wine or vodka I go through. My heart just keeps fracturing a little more every day.

Yesterday was Anything Can Happen Thursday. I had the night off and decided I should go over to see what the guys were up to. After all it had been a month since I'd just hung out.

I learned a very valuable, embarrassing lesson. I won't ever walk into anyone's apartment without knocking first again. There on the couch were Amy and Sheldon. Amy's sitting in Sheldon's lap and they're making out like a couple of 10th graders. I managed to back out and close the door so they never knew I was there. I won't ever get that image out of my mind. If I'd had any doubt at all that Sheldon was the guy, well I certainly had the proof he was now.

Those little pieces of my heart, that I keep feeling fracture, well they just shattered into a million little pieces. All those pieces dropped into the pit of my stomach.

I fled back to my apartment and for the next couple of hours I cried. Pulling myself together I got undressed and climbed into my lonely bed. As I drifted off to sleep I thought, I'll be better in the morning.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

That night was filled with the worst nightmares of my life. Every time I went down into that REM sleep, Sheldon is always yammering on about. I see myself bursting into 4A. Amy and Sheldon break apart, turning to look at me..."Penny, how many times have I told you, knock before you come in uninvited." Sheldon snarled at me.

"Penny! Sheldon and I are busy! GET OUT NOW!" Amy yells at me. As I stare at them in shock I watch as Amy starts to unbutton her sweater and Sheldon's hand moves up to the back of her neck. Pulling her down into another heated kiss.

The third time I had that dream, I decided I'd head to the set of the movie I was in as an extra.  
Showing up early certainly wouldn't hurt. Anything was better then being here.

I had no idea how my luck was going to change. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for Devlin.

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. This is still all from Penny's POV.

Devlin McCade's assistant didn't show up.

"Hey Blondie." He yelled across the set pointing at me.

"Yes Mr. McCade, what can I do for you?" I figured being cordial couldn't hurt, although I detested being called Blondie.

"I don't suppose you know anything, about wardrobe, sewing, that kind of thing do you?" He snipped as he pinned some scales on to a mannequin.

"I do. Need some help do you?' I snipped right back at him.

"Over there that suit needs to be sewn together. There's the serger on that table in the corner. If you don't totally screw it up Blondie, I'll pay you triple what you'd make today as an extra." Then he went back to pinning scales on to the mannequin. I have no idea why I went over and started sewing. Well that's not true. Triple pay will motivate me to do just about anything.

"Turn that serger off Blondie, let's get the hell out of here." I looked up from what I think is the 13th costume I've worked on. I looked down at my watch and was shocked to see 10 hours had gone by.

A couple of snips to hanging threads and I was hanging up another superhero costume.

"Mr. McCade thanks." I said taking the handful of hundreds he shoved at me. "Odd as it sounds I really loved this."

"Well Blondie, you did way better then I thought. Here put your number in my phone." He said tossing it to me..."Next time I need some help I'm gonna call you."

I was about to let out a sigh of relief, as I reached the landing of the fourth floor. When the sound of laughter coming from 4A stopped me for a moment. I give myself a shake and take a deep breath. Quietly I let myself into my apartment. I tossed the mail and my purse on the couch and went to get myself a well deserved glass of wine.

Turning to the kitchen island, I reached for the bottle when I saw the light blinking on my answering machine. Well it can't be bill collectors. I caught everyone up last week. Pressing that flashing red button, was about to be another life changing event. One that would give me the financial backing to leave Los Robles.

I must have listened to that message 10 times. I still found it hard to believe. Five months ago I'd been out with couple of friends from the Cheesecake Factory. Angela is a romantic.  
She goes through Harlequin Romance Novels like Sheldon goes through Purell. At some point between margaritas and the shots of tequila, we got into a discussion of how difficult it was to write such a book. When I woke up the following afternoon. No, I'm not ashamed to admit it was afternoon.

I discovered that I had actually come home and written one. There was my laptop open but in sleep mode on the coffee table. Gripping my coffee mug, I slowly told my laptop to wake up.

There covering the screen, was a folder with the name Romanz on it. I hoped whatever was inside, isn't as bad as the misspelling on the folder. Taking a breath I clicked it open gearing myself up for whatever drunken nonsense I'd written. For the next two hours I read what I'd written. Making corrections, running the spell and grammar check, Sheldon had put on my laptop.

I went and took a shower, debating the whole time if it was really good enough, to send to the publisher, that Angela had given me. All they can do is say thanks but no thanks. Keep your waitress job.

Now here it is five months later and according to the woman on the phone I should be receiving my first check. Do I have anymore, they could take a look at. What a silly question. While I really didn't think, my 200 page book would pay off. For some reason every time after that, when I had more then a couple of glasses of wine. My fingers fly across the keyboard. I don't have one more story they can look at I have four more.

Three days later ...

Knock Knock

I get a surprise when I open the door. Devlin McCade is standing in my doorway with one big grin on his face.

"Hello Blondie. Surprised to see me?" He asks.

"Very surprised. What can I do for you?" I would learn later, that was a loaded question. If Devlin had known me better, I wouldn't have gotten the answer I got.

"Come have dinner with me Blondie and I'll tell you."

"You know I just got done making myself dinner. I have enough for two. Would you like to join me"  
I asked, smiling at him as I started to step back to let him in.

"I'd love to. I'd much prefer to talk to you in private anyway. So what did you make?" He asks pulling the ballcap off his head as he steps into the apartment.

I head towards the kitchen letting him close the door. Never realizing my neighbor with the Vulcan hearing was about to head out with Amy. It would be years before I found out he heard me say "We're having spaghetti. No meatballs though, I only had hotdogs." I wouldn't know for years, that the look that crossed his face, gave Amy her first inkling of his true feelings for me.

An hour later after a very relaxing meal. Mr. McCade stands up and reaches for my plate. At my objection he tells me..." My mom would kick my butt if I let you wash the dishes. Especially after you fed me that great meal. Who the hell knew hot dogs would be great in spaghetti? You go get comfortable in there on the couch. This wont take me long."

So I find myself doing as I'm told. Taking the half bottle of wine we hadn't finished and our wine glasses.

True to his word, he was soon joining me on the couch. He started to reach for his glass but stopped. He picked up the check I'd gotten in the mail that day, from the publishing company.

"This is pretty sizable, and as far as I know this isn't your name, unless you've changed it in the last few days." He raised his eyebrows at me indicating I needed to explain the check.

So for the next twenty minutes I explained about the dare, the drinking, the writing, the check and finally why I had changed my name when I sent the manuscript off. What if it didn't work out? What if I eventually got my Oscar winning performance and it came back that I'd written a piece of crap one night while I was drunk? These things come back to haunt you. Just ask any super star who'd been drug through the rag-sheets.

Sadly though, while I was finished explaining all that. I apparently was on a roll, a big fat weepy cry baby, half drunk roll. I went from manuscripts, to waitress, to all the men I'd slept with, to Daddy's little slugger, moving into Apt 4B and finally ending up with the geniuses across the hall. While I thought that was the end of it, he must now think I'm as loony as Dr. Whack-a-doodle. I couldn't have been more wrong. Mr. McCade is far more insightful then I'd given him credit for.

"Blondie, why haven't you ever told that beautiful mind genius that you're in love with him?"

I start to stutter and try to deny it. He gently puts a finger over my lips silencing me.

"I'd rather not hear you try to give me some bullshit lie. How about I tell you why I came to see you to start with?" I quickly nodded my head remaining silent.

"You know that day you filled in for my assistant?" I quickly nod my head yes at him..."Well the dumb-ass not only showed up for the third time in a row late, he was drunk as a skunk. In short he finally violated his contract with me enough, I fired him. Which means I'm in dire need of a new assistant. I'll pay you twice what I did the other day.

I don't want an answer right away. But I want you to think what this can mean to you. First you wont be a waitress anymore. If you still want to audition, well you'll certainly be in the right places for it.

You could move away from here. Spread your wings and fly on your own for once. You decide to go for this, I got a friend who owns a moving business. He can have you out of here in about four hours or less." I guess at some point my mouth had dropped open; because I felt him put a finger under my chin and close it for me. Before he stands up, he looks through the four folders of manuscripts I'd had laying with the check. He gives me this grin that I've since learned is when he's being a bit of a devil.

"Do you really need to think about which one to send next?" He winks at me as he stands up.  
Grabbing my hand he pulls me to my feet and heads us towards the door.

"One last thing Blondie. A word of wisdom my late grandmother gave me. Most of the time life doesn't give you what you want, life gives you what you need." He pressed a business card into my hand and a soft kiss to my cheek and he was gone.

One more thing I wouldn't know for years to come, on his way out of the building he came across, Sheldon getting out of Amy's car. He knew exactly who he was from my description.

Mr. McCade didn't however know about the Vulcan hearing. He looked at Sheldon shook his head at him, as he turned away to get into his, BMW. Then he muttered under his breath..."What a colossal idiot."

I tossed the empty wine bottle and rinsed out our glasses. Picking up the four manuscripts I had finished, I pondered which one to send next. The Waitress and the Mechanic, The Waitress and the Lawyer, The Waitress and the Doctor, and The Waitress and the Costumer. Why am I even thinking about this? I slip The Waitress and Costumer in the envelope the publisher had sent with my check. Hell I didn't even have to spring for postage this time.

Half an hour later I'm laying in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about Mr. McCade's offer.

I hate to say it but I'm comfortable as a waitress. I'm not saying I love it. Matter of fact most of the time I hate it. But, I've been doing it a long time. Even Sheldon would tell you, even a bad habit has a degree of comfort to it. I reach over turn out the light and close my eyes, I'll sleep on it and give him my answer tomorrow.

I had my decision made for me at 6:00AM. A text message came from Amy waking me up. She just couldn't wait any longer to tell me. Sheldon had given her, her first hickey. How she couldn't wait to show me. All I had to do was accept the picture she'd sent with the text.

"A cold day in hell that will happen!" I screech flinging my phone across the room.

Four hours later and I've not only accepted Mr. McCade's offer of a job, but I've agreed to meet him tomorrow, to look at a possible place I might want to move into.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Well wait I do own Devlin and a couple of new minor characters you meet here.

A/N: Thanks for still reading. You're still hearing things from Penny's POV

I'm just about to go into my manager's office, when I hear him tell a young girl they just weren't hiring right now. I take a breath and step through the open the doorway.

"Penny, I'm almost done here." He says clearly annoyed with me..."I'm sorry Steve, but I wanted to tell you I'm giving you my two week notice. So you do have an opening."

The green-eyed brunette turned and looked at me mouthing thank you.

"I do have just a couple of requests though. First I'd like to work all night shifts the remaining time and you let me train..." I look at the brunette waiting for her to give me her name..."Oh I'm Penelope and no one calls me Penny." She tells me glancing back at Steve. Who just shakes his head at us.

Jesus, I think to myself, is life shoving me in a new direction or what? Could the hints get any louder?

"I train Penelope. I want to make sure you have one waitress who won't screw up Dr. Cooper's burger order. Matter of fact she can have my pay if it makes it any easier for you. I'm good on the money side. There is one other thing I'd like, please don't mention to anyone that I'm leaving.  
I'd like to tell people my own way." Naturally Steve and Penelope both agreed to keep quiet about my leaving.

For the next two weeks I ran Penelope ragged. I had her bring me dozens of Sheldon's favorite burger. For those two weeks I made sure I was as annoying as Sheldon. By the time the last night came I was sure I was leaving Sheldon and the Cheesecake Factory in good hands.

On the last Tuesday night, I worked, I had Penelope stay in the kitchen while I took the guys orders. Brother did I get interrogated as to why I was never home, why wasn't I answering any messages sent by anyone. Sheldon finally flat out asked me, was I avoiding Amy for some reason.

He almost got his lemonade in his lap for that one. I finally said I had a new man in my life, I'd been working all night shifts and frankly I just didn't have the time. Not a lie, Mr. McCade is the new man in my life, just not the way a crest fallen Leonard and an eye rolling Sheldon think.

I went to a club with a couple of my, acting friends that night. Having no urge to return to my apartment. Sadly I nursed a club soda while they got blitzed. I'd volunteered for the designated driver role. While they danced, I thought back to the day I'd met Mr. McCade, to look at a place he thought I might want to move to.

I'd pulled up in front of a four story brick warehouse. There were five moving vans in the parking lot. Three had Evans Moving on the side of them and two said McCade's Costumes. I grabbed my purse and got out and walked over to where Mr. McCade was standing by the entrance.

"Hi Mr. McCade, I thought we were going to look at an apartment?" I asked as he opened the door and gestured for me to walk in.

"We are, but first I want you to see where, you'll be spending a lot of your time working."  
I suddenly stopped and looked around. Mr. McCade's hands landed on my shoulders keeping himself from knocking me over.

"Better close your mouth Blondie before you catch flies in there." He said with a chuckle as I snapped my mouth shut. The walls were lined with bolts of fabric, there were walls lined with sequins of every imaginable kind. Four sewing machines were set up in the middle of the floor. Mr. McCade put one his hands at the small of my back. Then he guided me over to a cork wall with dozens of appliques pinned to it. Each with a number on it.

"You need an applique you come over here find it on the wall. The number next to it tells you what drawer you need to look in to find it." A long set of built in drawers were lined up under the board with corresponding numbers. He moved me further down and the wall went from appliques, to jewels, to rhinestones, to needles, and threads. All the same every color, shape,and size with numbers telling you where they could be found. This was organization that even Sheldon couldn't find fault with.

I walked around in awe as he explained how one day he hoped to have at least 50 people sewing for him. While he knew it would take a while he hoped I'd stay for the long haul.

"Let's go see the other three floors." He said pulling up a gate to a service elevator. I learned the second floor was for storage not even a quarter filled yet but he hoped one day it wouldn't be big enough. Then we by passed the third floor and went up to the fourth. We stepped out into what was for lack of a better word a huge penthouse. It was absolutely stunning.

"This is mine. Let me show you around." Three bedrooms and the master suite each having it's own bathroom. Another room twice the size of my apartment, that was his office. A living room with a massive fireplace, a formal dining room that if I counted right could easily seat twenty people. A kitchen I'd get lost in. I don't think there was a single appliance that kitchen didn't have. The decor had a very elegant western theme to it. Which for some reason didn't surprise me at all.

"Come on you're gonna flip when you see the roof top." He took my hand and led me up a single staircase in one corner of the living room.

Flip was the right word. While it wasn't an Olympic size pool it was damned close to it. A couple of umbrella tables and loungers scattered around it.

"You put some palm trees up here Mr. McCade and you could start charging people to use it."I said as I stepped away, crouching down to run my hand through the inviting blue water.

"Well, if you accept my living conditions, you can put all the palm trees you want up here."He said stepping closer to me.

That was when I realized what I was about to get myself into. I shot up like a rocket and was about to push the jerk into the pool, when someone joined us.

"Jesus Devlin, I told you to be careful how you phrase that. She's about to shove your dumb-ass into the pool." I jerked my head around to see a man almost as tall, and not that I could have thought it was possible, but actually better looking then Mr. McCade.

Mr. McCade turned to look at me and I said..."Your friend is right Mr. McCade and no thanks, I'm no one's well paid whore."

I was about to stalk away when the man stepped in front of me taking my hand in his and said..."Hi, I'm Jarrod Evans, this jerk's better half. He forgets that he projects such an image of straight male, he can easily confuse a stunning woman he wants something from."

I dropped his hand, as my mouth dropped open at the same time. My brain finally grabbed a hold of what Jarrod was saying. I looked over to a blushing Mr. McCade and said..."You're gay?" at his nod I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth..."What a waste!" I slapped my hand over my mouth as the two men burst into laughter.

"Well Blondie that's a matter of opinion." Jarrod said smiling softly at me.

"I apologize Mr. McCade. I shouldn't have thought you were inviting me into your bed." This time I was the one who was blushing.

"No apology needed. Jarrod's right, I'm so used to doing straight for business, I forget how easily I can fool someone. Jarrod warned me, someone as beautiful as you, probably gets offered roles for the wrong reason." I nodded in agreement, giving him a small sad smile.

"Well let's go see that third floor now." As I followed the two into the rooftop elevator, Mr. McCade said to me..."Blondie, if you call me Mr. McCade one more time I'm going to turn you over my knee. My name is Devlin."

We stepped out on to the third floor a minute later. This one was in the middle of construction. Walls were up, the floors were done but waiting for whatever was going to cover them be it carpet, tiles, or wood.

"This is exactly like ours. It just needs someone to pick out the paint, the floors, appliances etc,etc." Devlin said..."If you like it consider this part of your signing bonus. Just so you know. When we work here in the building, no one works after 5:00PM and no one starts before 8:00AM. We have weekends off. If we're on location that's different, but here at home I insist on a regular time table."

Jarrod grabbed a stack of catalogs off what will be a kitchen counter handing them to me.

"Pick out anything you like. The sooner you let me know what you like, the sooner this can be done. It's basically all cosmetics now. It can be done and ready for you to move in, on your two week time schedule."

I stood there and flipped through the catalogs..."Furniture too?" I asked, as I started to drool at the pictures.

"Yup. When I say completely furnished I mean it. Just in case you were wondering. If you find out you don't like the job, you wont be immediately homeless. I'll have it written into your contract you'd get 90 days to move. So what do you say Blondie?"

I say..."Do you know where I can get rid of some well used furniture and a collection of Care Bears?" That's how I started down the new road life was giving me. I just had to say good-bye to my old one.

A/N: Sadly next time Penny says good-bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own TBBT

A/N: I'm afraid it's time for Penny to say good-bye. Mostly from Penny's POV you did get a little bit of Raj's POV too. Thank you all for the reviews.

13 days later, at 3:15PM I closed and locked the door to 4B for the last time.

Walking across the landing, I let my finger trace the 4A. I leaned my forehead against the door and let a final tear run down my cheek.

"Blondie you coming?" I looked down the stairs at Jarrod waiting patiently for me. I wiped the tear away and left Los Robles for the last time.

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444444444444444

"Come in." Sheldon calls at the rap on his office door. He looked over at the Federal Express Delivery man.

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper?" He asked, and Sheldon nodded his head as he wrote more numbers on his whiteboard.

"Sign here Dr. Cooper." He held out his board. Sheldon sighed in frustration at being interrupted,  
but signed his signature.

"Whatever it is, just put it on my desk and get out." The Fed-Ex man rolled his eyes at the cranky doctor laying the envelope on the desk and left.

"What's this?" Raj asked lifting up the Fed-Ex envelope. " When he came back into the office a few minutes later.

"I have no idea. Open it up and find out. I'm certainly not expecting anything." Sheldon snapped, erasing what he'd just put on the whiteboard.

Raj bit his tongue to keep from asking Sheldon what his problem was. Mostly because Raj, was sure he knew the answer. It had been days since Penny had been around.

They really had only seen her at the Cheesecake Factory.

Sheldon's problem was he missed Penny. Raj felt for Sheldon, really he did. Sheldon was in a tough spot. Raj believed Sheldon was finally figuring out, it was Penny he belonged with.

While she wasn't at his intellectual level. Who was?

Penny challenged Sheldon in every other way.

In Raj's opinion, no matter how hard Sheldon tried. Amy would never be Penny.

Raj thought Amy was finally starting to see this herself. Something had changed, he often saw Amy watching the door of Apt 4A, with a fearful look. Like she was waiting for someone to burst through.

Raj wondered when big ole 5 Penny, was finally going to let Sheldon know how she felt. He had already told Howard, if one of the two didn't do something soon, he was going to step in.

He'd grown to really like Amy. If there was one thing Raj would bet money on, that this thing between Sheldon and Penny was on the verge of exploding. He just didn't want Amy to get hurt.

Shaking his thoughts away, Raj tore open the envelope and pulled out a dvd disc, 2 twenty dollar bills and a pink Hello Kitty note paper. He quickly scanned the note and then read it a second time.

"Sheldon this is from Penny."

"What? Why would Penny send me a Fed-Ex? That woman wastes more money. She could have just stuck whatever it is on my desk at home." He sighed in exasperation, dropping his marker and taking the pink note from Raj, he quickly read it himself.

"Well you better call everyone. Tell them pizza is on Penny tonight and she's sent us a special movie to watch." Sheldon picked up the dvd and he felt a shiver run up his spine. He shook it off looking around the office for a draft coming from an open window. Finding nothing he shook the strange feeling off and thought to himself... "Knowing her, it's probably some pirated copy of a film she was an extra on."

At 8:00PM the gang is sitting in Sheldon and Leonard's apartment. Bernadette returns to her seat on the couch, from cleaning up the remnants of the pizzas. Howard sat on the floor in front of Bernadette. Raj sat to his left and Leonard was in the arm chair on the other side of Sheldon.

"Sheldon where is Penny?" Amy asked, from her seat on the couch next to him.

Raj looked over at her. "She shouldn't be in Penny's spot." He has an incredible urge to tell her that. To say "Amy you need to sit over here by me." Even if he could speak to her, Raj knew those words wouldn't leave his lips. Whatever this is that Penny wants us to watch is going to turn out badly. I just know it!

"I have no idea. Her note said to start watching at 8:00PM. We are almost one minute late."  
With that Sheldon presses the remote control and the dvd started.

For a moment all there was, was the blank blue screen, but then Penny appeared on the screen.

Her hair was a mass of gold pulled up on one side, it was held there by a bright green Penny Blossom. She was perched on a stool in front of a blank green wall. She was wearing a pair of blue denim capris, bright pink sandals,and a tank top in a matching pink.

She looked nervously down at her hands clasped together in her lap, she took a deep breath,looked back up into the camera and began to speak. Sheldon's hand gripped the arm of the couch. His stomach rolls over and for some reason his brain was screaming "DANGER! DANGER!" All he wanted to do was get up and run to his room. Locking himself away from whatever Penny was about to say.

"Hi guys! I'm going to get right to the point, before I lose my nerve. I want you all to know, how very honored I've been to be in your group. You are an amazing set of people. It's been such an intense experience for me. I'm not anywhere near any of your level of intelligence. Yet you let me stay and included me in your lives. I can't tell you how much that has meant to me. I wont ever remember everything you've tried to teach me. Frankly most of it flies right out of my head as soon as you're done explaining it to me.

These last couple of years you all have grown so much. Bernadette and Howard are married. Raj has moved into Sheldon's field of work. Leonard you're doing amazing things with that lazer. Sheldon you and Amy well. You're just the perfect couple." She choked out, pausing for a moment.

"That's the point. You've grown and will continue to do amazing things with your lives. You will literally change the world. Me...I'm still just a waitress at the Cheesecake Factory.

You see that's the problem lately. I feel like I'm suffocating. I can't breathe anymore when I'm around you. I will never do anything to make a difference in the world. Every day it becomes harder and harder for me to stay around here. I just feel so useless compared to you. Now that is totally on me. It's nothing any of you have done.

I'm taking every one of my memories of you with me." Looking down at her clenched hands, Penny seems to take a deep breath. Looking up, she drives the final nail into the wall that she's created between she and her friends. "I've moved out of my apartment." A collective gasp can be heard, at her words.

"A friend recently told me that life rarely gives you what you want. Life usually gives you what you need. What I need is to move away from you. I need to be with, for a lack of a better phrase, with my own kind. I need to learn that I can spread my own wings and fly too. Just like all of you.

The thing is, I have to accept that I'm flying with the wings of a mockingbird, not the wings of an eagle like you do.

My wings wont ever take me any higher then the top of the nearest tree. But the wings of an eagle gives you the ability to soar up into the clouds. Your brilliant minds will push you up into the heavens."

Then she held her fingers up in the Vulcan sign and spoke to her friends for what Penny believes is the final time...

"I love you. Live long and prosper my friends. This is Penny from 4B signing out." She gave them a final sad smile, with single tear running down her cheek and the screen went blue again.

Before anyone could think straight, Sheldon had shot up off the couch, was grabbing his spare key to Penny's apartment out of the bowl and was rushing across the hall.

The others finally pulled themselves together and found him struggling with the lock. Finally it gave way and he shoved the door open, letting it bang against the wall, never taking the key out of the lock.

He took a step back at the sight of the barren apartment. He'd been sure it was some kind of elaborate joke on her part. He kept waiting for the bazinga to come. Sucking in huge gulps of air, he took long strides and pushed the bedroom door open. Taking two steps into the room and then he heard a crunch under his foot.

Sheldon took a step back and then crouched down. He'd stepped on the brilliant emerald green Penny Blossom. He gently picked it up, fussing with the leaves he'd crushed. Clasping it tightly in his fist he next went into the bathroom. Empty save for whimsical adhesive ducks, still in place on the bottom of the bathtub.

Oddly it was Howard who found his voice first..."Sheldon, look don't worry. I can find her easily. I have all her information. It won't be a problem. We'll bring her back home where she belongs."

Sheldon whirls around..."Absolutely not. She wanted out of the group. Well then, we'll give her what she wants. I'm telling all of you." he turned looking directly at Leonard..."You will leave her alone. It's the only thing she asked of us. We can only hope she comes to her senses soon."

Then he stalked out of the empty apartment and went back to his own bedroom, where he finally did slam the door shut and locked the rest of the world out.

For the first time in his life, Sheldon looked to that God his mother was always going on about. He prayed for Penny to realize her mistake and come home. Sadly though Sheldon wouldn't have his prayer answered for many years.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Big Bang Theory

A/N: This is where you get to meet the new guy in Penny's life. It's my hope that now you will understand why it will be years before Penny and Sheldon come together again. While this very very short chapter takes place 6 months after Penny moved, the next chapter will jump ahead those years into the future. While you will jump ahead, you will also go back in time to hear about things that happened after Penny left. One more thing. Just to prevent any confusion. Penny has decided to go by the nickname Devlin gave her.

6 months later...

"Hitting the keyboard like that will not get the computer to respond the way you wish it to." Came a voice from the doorway.

I jerked my head to the left, about to lay into whoever it was that thought they were giving me good advice. My voice caught in my throat at the sight of a boy about 12 years old. Slicked back hair parted on the right side of his head. At least he wasn't wearing a superhero t-shirt and plaid pants. Well there was no mistaking who this boy was. He looked like a miniature business man. Black sports coat, white dress shirt, black tie. Cufflinks on a kid? I wondered and then my eyes went down to the perfectly pressed black dress pants, spit polished silver belt buckle, and same for the black loafers. You could darn near see your reflection in them. His right hand was clutching a full-size briefcase. I shudder at what he could possibly be toting around in it.

"I don't suppose you would like to take a stab at this useless piece of technology would you?" I asked raising my gaze to naturally intense blue eyes. God truly hates me. I should at least be thankful the little guy had blonde hair.

"I can try. I don't hold out much hope, considering I have no idea how long you've been punishing it." He said as he cautiously walked in.

I stood up to let him sit down. I did manage to suppress a giggle, as I saw him give a shudder at the sight of my chair and desk.

"Here let me." I said pulling a container of wipes from behind the monitor. I quickly wiped off the chair and keyboard. Tossing the wipes into the trash and set the container down where he could reach it if he needed too.

First he gave me a look of surprise, then one of heartfelt gratitude.

"I'm Jon Marshall." He told me, but didn't extend his hand. Relief pouring through him that he knew I wouldn't be offended as most others are at the social slight.

"I'm Blondie to my friends." I responded smiling softly at him. I waited patiently as he rebooted my laptop. I bit my lip again when it came back up and he started going on about how I needed to have it password protected. Then he went on about anti-virus software. Doing all recommended updates etc, etc. Things I had long pushed to the back of my mind. Such things only caused me to remember Sheldon's attempts to get me to perform regular maintenance on my computer.

"Are you all dressed up for some special occasion Jon?" I asked, although I was sure I already knew the answer.

"No. This is my everyday attire. Here we go. I've put your designs in a folder on the desktop for you. You should be able to access them easily now." He said standing up from the chair and moving back so I could sit down.

Sitting down I clicked open the folder. Breathing a sigh of relief. I hadn't lost the designs for the new Cleopatra movie Devlin and I were working on.

"You do realize your designs aren't very authentic don't you?" He carefully asked. Jon found people, especially adults thought he was impudent if he pointed out their wrong doings.

"I do Jon. Sadly what is actually authentic simply doesn't look good from the cameras point of view." It was one of the first hard lessons I learned about the costuming world. I was sure Jon was another genius. The one thing I hadn't counted on was life tossing me another one of those things you need.

I thought I was all done with the world of geniuses. I couldn't have been more wrong.

Whether he knew it or not, eventually Jon Marshall would have the ability to drag me back into the world I'd run from. I really can't blame him. I kind of forced myself into his world.

Although, with some serious stipulations. I just knew if left alone, Jon Marshall would turn into another Sheldon. A man who had no idea how to interact with anyone not on his level. He'd be a man with few friends, whose world revolved solely around his life time goals. Even worse he'd be a boy who had no childhood or teenage years. He'd be nothing but academics. Just because Jon's father was the man who ran the studio Devlin and I now did most of our work for. Well that wasn't reason enough to stop me from interfering.

I just didn't realize how big a piece of my heart Jon was going to take. How far I was willing to go for a 12 year old genius.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory

A/N: We've jumped ahead in time. The first part is all from Penny's POV. Then you get a little bit of Sheldon. Most of the rest is from Mary Cooper's POV. Now just as a warning you ahead of time from all your wonderful reviews. I've decided to add somethings to this story that I never planned on. Things you've asked about. That being the case, it may be awhile before you get to read more. I promise you will get an end since I already know how it ends.

6 years later

I'm walking the streets of Stockholm. Reaching up and pulling my knit hat further down on my head. While this is a beautiful city, I don't think I've ever been this cold.

I am however finally free of the movie location I've been on. This is the first time in two months I've been able to explore the city.

I've got three whole days before I have to join Devlin in Paris.

After seeing the royal palace, I stopped in a small cafe got a coffee and cinnamon roll to fortify myself. I pulled out a chair at a free table. Before sitting I picked up a newspaper someone had left and set it on the tabletop. I'm halfway through my coffee when I start to scan the newspaper.

This is like a sports section and I flip it over. Maybe I can make something out of the front page.

Thank goodness I hadn't taken a sip of my coffee.

There staring at me is Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

I don't need to be able to read it to understand he's finally done it. He's won his Nobel Prize in Physics.

I feel my heart swell with pride for him. If I'm figuring this out right they're doing this tonight. Shaking my head I slip my coat back on and leave the cafe.

Oh what a mess Devlin would make of this if he were here.

He'd drag me down the streets of Stockholm kicking and screaming.

But this just proves my point, I'm not in Sheldon's league.

I'm sure Amy was a bigger help to him getting his Nobel then I ever would have been.

I head back to my hotel and try a hot shower and long nap. I'm hoping to ease the sad thoughts out of my mind. Waking up, I see darkness has come. My stomach growls loudly reminding me I haven't eaten anything except half a cinnamon roll today.

Dressing in the warmest clothes I have and head out of the hotel to find something to hours later with my stomach full I take a street I haven't been on before. Something about it is calling me. Maybe my shoe radar is kicking in. I haven't even looked at a pair in well I can't remember the last time.

So following my instincts, I turn the corner and stop suddenly.

I find myself standing in front of the Stockholm Concert Hall. My feet betray me and take me right up the steps and into the concert hall. The lights dim just as I come in and I walk over to a dark corner behind the last row of seats.

I can see that no one on the stage will be able to see me. The stage lighting will blind them to anything past the first couple of rows of seats. I look down at the floor for a moment steeling my nerves.

Biting my bottom lip I finally look up at the seats on the stage. Half are filled by the wives or husbands of the winners. I stifle a gasp as I recognize Amy sitting there in a lovely black dress.

She's just beaming with pride.

"Why shouldn't she" I think to myself. Her husband, has finally accomplished his life long goal. I can't get my treacherous feet to carry me out the way I came in. No they force me to stand there and watch the object of my shattered heart walk up and take the seat next to Amy.

He looks so handsome in that tux. Amy reaches over and squeezes his hand. He doesn't even twitch at her touch.

Well I guess time and being with the woman you love can make all the difference. I can't seem to take a breath. I know I need to leave. I just can't. It's like looking at a train wreck and I just can't turn away.

It doesn't take long before Sheldon is up accepting his award and giving his speech.I still don't understand half of what he's saying.

A nasty reminder that I'm still out of my league. His head suddenly turns in my direction, I realize I've stepped out of my dark corner. I quickly step back, my heart thundering in my chest. Even though I know without a doubt he could not see me. It just feels like his eyes locked on me.

The end is coming quickly and I need to leave. Once the lights are up he'll be able to spot me.

One day I'll be here again.

One day soon and I wont have to hide in a corner.

My Jon is going to get one of those Nobel prizes.

When it happens it wont remind me of everything I wanted. Everything that belonged to some other woman.

I take one last yearn-full look at Amy's Nobel prize winner and slip out the way I came in.

A few moments later the lights come up, and everyone starts to exit the stage. They need to head to City hall for the banquet in their honor.

Sheldon however, left Amy to find her own way down, and went pushing through the crowd to reach the back of the concert hall.

"Where is he going?" Mary Cooper asks Amy.

"I have no idea, Mrs. Cooper." Amy went to stand next to Raj. "Leonard maybe you should go after him? You know how upset he's been over this trip."

Leonard sighs and makes his way up the aisle to try to find Sheldon. He doesn't see him anywhere and moves out of the concert hall onto the street. Leonard finally spots Sheldon pacing up and down in front of the steps. His eyes scanning the crowd.

"Hey buddy. Your mom and the others are still inside waiting for you." Leonard reaches out touching Sheldon's arm to draw his attention away from the crowd.

"She was here Leonard. I swear she was here. I don't understand, why would she leave? Why wouldn't she speak to me?" The desperation in Sheldon's voice, tears at Leonard's heart.

"Sheldon they're are a lot of people here. Did you actually see her?" Leonard asks scanning the crowd for the familiar blonde hair.

Sheldon drops his gaze to the street and shakes his head.

"Let's go back in Leonard, I shouldn't keep my mother waiting like this."

An hour later when Sheldon heads to the restroom, his mother turns to Leonard..."What was that all about him running outside like that?"

"He thought he saw Penny here." Leonard looks sadly down at his half eaten dinner. Stephanie reaches over and squeezes his hand. She is smart enough to keep her comments about Penny to herself.

Amy sighs and lays her head on Raj's shoulder.

Howard tosses his fork down and snarls..."I just don't understand why he wont give up on her!"

"Oh Howie, would you ever give up on me?" Bernadette asks.

"Never. Maybe we should finally just ignore his orders and look for her. It's not like your social security number ever changes. I can find her, I know I can." Howard insists.

Mary shakes her head. "You can't force love son. It has to be given freely."

Mary thought back to the day 6 years earlier when her genius son, had walked back into his childhood home. One look at his face and Mary had known whatever drove him to seek sanctuary in Texas must have been devastating to him.

She'd left him alone for 7 days. Bringing all his favorite foods to his room. He barely touched them though.

Finally Mary had enough and called Leonard.

"Leonard this is Mary Cooper. I want you to tell me what happened that made my boy come home. Don't give me any nonsense that he's made you sign a contract of secrecy either!" I didn't mean to snarl at the boy, but I needed some answers.

"Penny's moved." Those two words were all I needed.

I knew how Sheldon hated anything that disrupted his rigid schedules. Considering how few friends he had it was no wonder this had upset him. Although I found it hard to believe that was the whole of it.

After all he did have a girlfriend.

I thanked Leonard and hung up.

No matter how much or how often my prayer circle has asked the Good Lord for her return it's never happened. There were days in those first few months where I never hated anyone the way I did that little blonde.

Then I'd remember Sheldon had his own part in her running. I never could understand why he'd made Amy his girlfriend. Sure she's got the genius gift, but in all the time they were together Sheldon didn't say more then a passing word or two about the girl.

Where as Penny's name flew off his lips like those hundred dollar words he uses.

It took a few weeks of my boy working his tail off around the house before, I finally decided he wouldn't bolt for parts unknown when I brought up the subject when he was going back to California.

"Shelly don't you think it's about time you called and talked to your girlfriend Amy. I'm sure she's worried about you." I said walking into his bedroom.

"Amy Farrah Fowler ended our relationship, the night I came home." He said never turning from his laptop to look at me.

"So that's what drove you home? Your first break up with a girlfriend?" I waited patiently for an answer even though I knew that wasn't the whole of it.

"This upset you so much you came home? I know how you feel about Texas Shelly." I sat down on his bed just behind him.

His head dropped down, and he said quietly..."My treatment of Amy was abominable. I asked her to do something I never should have. She was right to dissolve our relationship agreement. That isn't what made me come here."

Like pulling teeth with this boy. It always has been, to get him to speak about anything he was feeling. Age wasn't going to make a difference.

"Well Sweetie why don't you start at the be..."

"Don't call me that!" He snaps at me.

"You want to tell me why I can't call you Sweetie?" I was truly shocked. The only time he'd ever snarled at someone over a name was if someone other then his Meemaw called him Moonpie.

"Penny calls me Sweetie. Although she does use the term with others. I'm sorry Mom I didn't mean to snap at you." He says quietly as he grips the sides of the chair he's sitting in.

"Apology accepted. Start with why Amy ended your relationship."

"I'd been very upset about something and she thought maybe a few glasses of wine might help me relax. I thought why not? It worked so well for my father. I might as well give it a shot."

"Oh Shelly you know better." I said sadly.

He nodded his head and said..."Well it apparently loosened me up enough that Amy thought it would be a good idea to attempt to get me to second base as they say. I told her if she colored her hair to a golden blonde, tossed out her glasses, and got some green contact lenses, I'd go all the way to coitus for her.

That was when she slapped me and went home."

Blonde hair and green eyes? I had to mull that over for a moment, before it finally struck me where this conversation was headed. Now it was me gripping the edge of the bed. This was one fear I'd always kept to the back of my mind. I wasn't so completely unaware of how things worked in the world of romance.

I was young once. I hadn't always been so involved in the church. It was just this kind of heartbreak that was why I'd always tried to steer my children to wait for marriage. While the good book always says love before all else, it sure can cause some serious problems.

I snapped back to attention as Sheldon finally started to tell me what had really driven him back to Texas.

"She left me...us. She sent an envelope to my office. It had $40.00 dollars and a dvd in it.

The note said the pizza was on her. I was to have everyone come to the apartment and at 8:00pm to watch the dvd." Sheldon turned his head for the first time to look at me..."I thought it was a pirated copy of some movie she'd been an extra on. I had no idea..." He trailed off, turning back to the laptop and pressed a button.

I listened to the soft whirrr of a dvd kicking into play. For the next couple of minutes I sat behind my genius son and watched the woman who quietly tore his world apart.

If he was Missy or George, I could wrap my arms around him and get him to cry it out.

This is Sheldon and he's finally come to realize he isn't homo novus. Like it or not, in those few minutes he found out he was capable of love. He found out how very human he was when it was taken from him.

"Shelly you and your friends are smart. I'm sure you can find her, no matter where in the world she is in under five minutes."

"No, I wont look for her. You heard what she said Mom. I'm...we were suffocating her.

She couldn't find her own way because of us. She believes she's a simple mockingbird. That isn't what Penny is at all. She's the most beautiful of butterflies.

To quote Nathaniel Hawthorne..."Happiness is a butterfly, which when pursued, is always just beyond your grasp, but which, if you will sit down quietly, may alight upon you.

"So that's what I'm going to do Mom. I'm going to sit quietly and wait for her to come back.

No matter how long it takes, I'm going to wait. She'll come back, and when she does, I'll be ready. I'll be the man she needs me to be. I wont let her walk away from me again."

Now here it is 6 years later and I'm looking at my heartbroken son.

Today of all days, he should be smiling. His life long dream has come true. While my boy finally has his Nobel Prize, I'm afraid he's learned it's worth nothing, without the woman he loves.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I thought maybe you'd like to know a little bit more about Jon and Devlin. This is from their POV. Here Devlin tries to help Jon understand Blondie a little better. At this point Blondie has worked for Devlin two years and she's known Jon for about a year. Thank you all for your great reviews. Encouragement helps.

Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own anything but Jon and Devlin. TBBT belongs to other people.

"Mr. McCade"

Devlin looked up from the paper work he was doing. He was surprised to see Jon Marshall standing nervously in front of him. He wasn't as twitchy now as he'd been almost a year ago. Devlin attributed that to Blondie's influence.

"What can I do for you Jon?" He smiled at him, hoping it would put the boy more at ease.

"I have an inquiry to make if you don't mind?" Jon asked, griping his briefcase so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Ask anything you like. I'll try my best to answer you." Devlin wondered what according to Blondie the smartest boy on the planet could possible come to him looking for an answer to.

Clearing his throat Jon looked Devlin in the eyes and said..."I was under the assumption that doing the wardrobe for The Flash film would be a tremendous boon to your business. I'm wondering if my assumption is wrong?"

Devlin leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin a moment wondering where this question came from.

"You aren't wrong Jon. This contract is a very big deal for my company. Why do you ask?"

"You know I'm not very good with understanding human emotions." Devlin nodded his head as Jon looked over his shoulder to make sure no one else could hear his next words..."If this is so, then why does it seem that Blondie is not enamored of her work as she usually is?"

Devlin sighed. The boy had just given voice to his own thoughts. Blondie had insisted they take the contract for The Flash movie. Devlin knew what The Flash meant to her. It was the only reason he was willing to turn down a huge offer like this. He was afraid it would dredge up all kinds of memories that were still fresh in her mind almost two years from when he'd hired her.

She'd actually threatened to quit if he didn't take it. Blondie had not only quickly become one of his closest friends, she was also his most valuable business asset. He'd quickly given her free rein to design costumes. She had blossomed. Blondie had a natural talent for knowing what would work and what wouldn't. Some of her designs had even out shown his own.

Their first real argument had come when she insisted he wasn't good enough to do The Flash costume. He'd argued back he damn well was good enough it was his business. Then Blondie had rattled off dozens of details Devlin had to admit he hadn't thought of. By the end of her rant she was practically in tears that it just had to be her who made the costume. Devlin finally relented only after he'd had his say about how this could effect her emotionally. Her firm promise that it if it became too much she'd tell him.

Now looking back to where this boy she'd taken under wing stood, he wondered what could he tell a boy who didn't understand human emotions? How did he explain a broken heart?

"Have a seat Jon." Devlin said standing up and pulling a chair over next to his own.

Devlin waited patiently while Jon pulled out a wipe and went over the chair, before he sat down.

"Patience Devlin." Blondie had told him the first time he'd had a real encounter with Jon. "I promise you'll love him. You just have to get used to his little quirks."

Devlin shook his head and sat back in his seat. He could only think of one way to explain to Jon without revealing any of Blondie's secrets.

"The best way for me to explain to you, is to tell you a fairy tale. Please refrain from asking any questions until I'm done. Okay?" Devlin asked looking into Jon's intense blue eyes.

Sighing Jon set his briefcase on the floor. This was going to be so much more complicated then he'd planned on. This was for Blondie. For her, he would listen and try to decipher the meaning of the fairy tale Devlin was about to tell him.

"Once upon a time in a castle in the land of Pass a Dime, lived a beautiful servant girl. Her name was Sunshine. She was always kind to everyone and a very happy person. Even if she was nothing more in the kingdom then a servant.

There was a prince who lived there and his name was Prince Doodle. Now not only was he a Prince but he was really smart. Matter of fact it could be said he was too smart. Now being this smart caused some problems for Prince Doodle. Most people either couldn't understand him or wouldn't take the time to understand him." Devlin stopped speaking for a moment and looked at Jon hoping that he hadn't bored the kid to death already. Surprisingly Jon was nodding his head in agreement and seemed to be enthralled so Devlin continued.

"Now Sunshine she took a special liking to Prince Doodle. Even if he didn't consider her smart. Sunshine did special things for the Prince. Making sure his food was cooked exactly right. Sunshine herself made the Prince's clothes. She also was the one who cleaned and put them away to his specifications. As time went by they became what Sunshine thought was very good friends.

One day a new Princess named Princess Neuro moved into the kingdom. Princess Neuro was almost as smart as Prince Doodle. People of the kingdom started talking about how they were going to be a wonderful couple. It wasn't long before Prince Doodle and Princess Neuro became a couple. The closer they become the more Sunshine realized she'd never be anything more to Prince Doodle then a good servant and someone far below him. He rarely spoke to her for anything more then asking if she'd put his laundry away.

It didn't take long for Sunshine to realize that at some point she had fallen in love with Prince Doodle. She also knew that Princess Neuro or not he would never have considered her wife material.

As more time went on the sadder Sunshine became. One day a knight came passing through the kingdom. It just happened the knight came across Sunshine finishing up a new robe for Prince Doodle. He stopped and admired her work. Sunshine blushed at the compliment as they rarely came to servant girls. The knight decided to delay his trip and spent the next week in the kingdom. He spent considerable time observing Prince Doodle, Princess Neuro, and Sunshine. It didn't take him long to figure out the lay of the land so to speak.

On his last day there he went in search of Sunshine finding her in the sewing room.

"Sunshine you are not appreciated here." He told her. Sunshine started to dispute what he said, but he cut her off quickly.

"Please Sunshine. I know you are in love with Prince Doodle. I'm sure you now know he will never consider you anything more then a servant. I've heard how close the two of you were until Princess Neuro moved into the kingdom. While I do not know you well I cannot tolerate seeing such sadness on your face. I'm returning home today. Please come with me. I promise you will be loved by all in my kingdom. You will be treated with the respect you deserve. Do not stay here where you will have to watch the man you love, be with another woman."Sunshine stood and looked out the window into the courtyard below. She was about to turn the knight's offer down. But below her in the courtyard were Prince Doodle and Princess Neuro and they were kissing. Sunshine knew if they were now kissing a wedding would be soon at hand. There was no way she could bear to watch that.

Turning back to the Knight she asked him to give her a couple of hours to gather her things and she would leave with him.

Sunshine found everything the Knight said about the kingdom he lived in to be true. She was well loved and respected. She made many clothes for the people there. However every so often something would happen that would bring up a memory of her time with Prince Doodle. From the time before Princess Neuro. While she loved those happy memories, they also brought her a moment of sadness. Sadness for what she lost and for a love she knew she would never have. Then someone would do or say something that brings her mind away from the past and she becomes happy once more." Devlin watched Jon contemplating everything he'd just said. Blondie was right it truly was fascinating to see Jon's mind working out a problem.

"Has my story helped you to understand why Blondie's mood is so melancholy? I promise you Jon something will happen and Blondie will smile again. She'll put her memories back in the past where they belong."

Jon stood up and did something Devlin never expected. He held his hand out to him. Devlin stood up as well and for the first time shook Jon's hand.

"Thank you Mr. McCade. While at first I doubted your story telling ability you have proved me wrong. I understand what you were conveying to me. I appreciate it. As you know Blondie has become a very important part of my life. It distresses me to see her upset. Now however with more knowledge of this current event. I shall endeavor to find a way to put an end to her melancholy." Giving a firm nod of his head Jon picked up his briefcase and left Devlin.

As Jon roamed the halls of the studio in search of his father, his mind was quickly planning a way to show Blondie she was no servant girl nor was she any princess. His Blondie was so much more.

After all what was the point of having a father who owned a tv studio if one couldn't use it to give a friend a birthday party. A party to impart on them exactly who they were.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Bang Theory.

A/N:Apparently I need to add this to every chapter. GUEST Reviewer this is for you..I hate to repeat myself but, this is fanfiction. Nothing here is in character. Go watch the show if you want that. Something else you need to know about me, is I have tendency to change the history to suit my story. That's the way it is. I try really hard not to be bothered by this stuff. However I never understand why anyone would read a story that isn't in a fandom they like. On that note I'm reminded of something a friend once told me. If you don't like something turn it around until it's something you can stand. So I've decided that since GUEST Reviewer went to all the trouble to  
critique my story, it must not be that bad. It's actually probably pretty damned good and that's what got your feathers all ruffled with the need to bash my story. After all why would you waste your time on something you don't like.

I just intended for this chapter to be a little filler. Give you a little more back ground about Blondie and Jon. This became more of Jon's chapter then Blondie's. The first part is from Jon's father's POV. Then a little bit of Devlin and then back to Jon and Blondie. Let me know what you think. Enjoy.

It didn't take much for Jon to convince his father to let him give Blondie a birthday party in the castle set they were using on the new show The Kingdom, his father was producing. Jon's father had a lot to be thankful for where Blondie was concerned.

She'd been able to do what no one else had. Get Jon out of his own head. She had an innate understanding of his son, that he and Jon's mother never had. While they understood him better now, they weren't anywhere on her level.

That Jon bent his rigid schedules for her was something that never ceased to amaze his father. Being Blondie's friend came with rules that Jon was not allowed to disregard without serious consequences.

The first time he had disregarded one, resulted in Blondie walking away from the boy mid-sentence and refusing to have anything to do with him for two days. As far as he knew Jon had never broken another rule since.

Jon coming to him with a full list of exactly what this party would entail wasn't something unexpected. Jon had details down like no ones business. The surprising part was that every single one was directed at her enjoyment. Jon had never willingly done anything for anyone else. That included his own mother.

Not that he and Jon's mother were without fault. Jon had been a surprise. From his conception all the way through the realization that their baby at 3 months of age spoke full words. Having a child with an IQ that is practically incalculable is more then challenging. Thinking early on they needed to hire people to care for Jon that would know exactly how to deal with him, had been their worst mistake. Since both of them were so involved with their own careers it wasn't until Blondie came along that they realized the disservice they'd done Jon.

They now had a child who had no social skills other then a rigid set of manners. A child who held no emotion unless he was on the brink of some science discovery. Sadly a child who never looked to his parents for anything. So if Jon was coming to him to give Blondie a million dollar birthday party, then that's exactly what Blondie was going to get.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

"Happy birthday Blondie!" Devlin said, as he walked into her kitchen a dress bag hanging on his finger.

"Thank you boss!" Blondie said as Devlin leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Here" he said handing her the dress bag..."Your attire for the day."

"My attire for the day? I thought it being my birthday I'd lounge around by the pool all day."

"Not a chance sweetheart." Jarrod said kissing her cheek and handing her a shoe box and what looked like a jewelry box." The shoes go with the dress from Devlin and I. The other one is from Jon's parents. They wanted you to have it now, for when you wear the dress."

"Thank you both for the presents."

"While they have turned into our gifts to you. You should know this whole day has been planned out for you, by your young genius." Devlin told her.

"Jon is giving me a birthday party?" Blondie asked grinning ear to ear.

"Yup. You've had a wonderful influence on him, that the world can only hope continues." Jarrod winked at her.

"Now get a move on. The limo will be here to pick us up in two hours. Now if you'll excuse us we have to go get ready." Devlin hustled Jarrod out of Blondie's kitchen.  
Blondie walked into her bedroom. She set the shoe box and jewelry box down on her bed and hung the dress bag up on hook on her closet door.

The dress bag had been heavy and from experience Blondie knew it probably held some kind of ball gown. Slowly she unzipped the bag and pushed it off of the dress.  
Ball gown was an understatement. This was a dress fit for a princess.

The dress was a deep emerald green. In satins and velvets. Tight waist, square neckline, long sleeves. Devlin had gone all out and sewn glass jewels in greens and golds on the bodice. It must have taken him hours to do this.

Blondie stepped back over to the bed and opened the shoe box first. Emerald green slippers that perfectly matched the dress. The back of each slipper had a dangling crystal ruby heart.

Opening the jewelry box next. Blondie gasped..."Oh my frakking god!" she squealed. The necklace had to be worth thousands. Blondie had handled enough rhinestone jewelry to know when she was looking at the real thing. "I'll wear it with the dress and give it back at the end of the party. I can't accept something like this."

Showered, hair, and makeup done. Blondie finally puts the emerald dress on. Naturally it fits perfectly. She slides her feet into the slippers and then stands in front of her mirror and puts the emerald and diamond necklace on.

"I look awesome!" Blondie says to her reflection.

"Yo, Blondie you ready? The limo's out front." Devlin called to her from the other side of her bedroom door.

Pulling her door open..."How do..." Blondie stutters to a halt staring at Devlin and Jarrod. Dressed as princes. She recognized the wardrobe from The Kingdom set.

"You look stunning. I mean you're always beautiful but, in that gown, with that you just, I'm actually at a loss for words. When Jon gave me the design, I knew it would look good on you. Jon he said you would finally be in a dress that befitted you." Devlin turned and looked at Jarrod..."You know that damn kid is never wrong about anything."

Twenty minutes later and the limo stopped at the front gates of the studio.

"Why aren't we driving through?" Blondie asked as the chauffeur opened the door.

Devlin got out first and held his hand out to help her climb out of the limo. Jarrod followed.

"That's why." Devlin said turning Blondie to the right.

"Oh my God!" Blondie croaked. The wrought iron gates opened and a white and pink horse drawn carriage came to a stop.

"Your carriage awaits my lady." Jarrod says giving her a courtly bow. Devlin helped her into the carriage. He and Jarrod climbed in beside her. As the carriage came into view of the castle Blondie gasped. Lined along the entrance were her friends all dressed in costume. The carriage stopped and Jon was there waiting to help her from it.

Blondie wrapped her arms around Jon and whispered in his ear..."Thank you so much. I love you." She kissed the top of his head and let him lead her into the castle.

Jon walked Blondie into the main ballroom. At the head of the room where the King and Queen's thrones sat on a raised platform. Blondie was surprised the King's throne had been removed. A small marble table had been set in it's place. Sitting on top of the table, is a box. Wrapped in royal blue gift wrap and a large gold bow.

"Please sit down." Jon said.

Blondie sat down on the queen's throne. Jon picked the package up and placed it gently in her lap.

"This is from me." Jon said quietly.

"Thank you baby." Blondie said as she carefully unwrapped the box. She handed Jon the lid and peered into it.

Jon frowned at the look on her face. For just a moment he thought she had looked disappointed. He was sure this was an appropriate gift.

Looking up at him Blondie quickly schooled her features and said..."You got me a tiara how nice." She made no move to remove it from the box.

Jon set the lid down and reached into the box lifting the gift out.

"Please set the box aside." He told her.

Blondie placed the box on the marble table and looked back up at Jon.

"I did not give you a tiara. A tiara is for a princess, a child. This is a crown. Crowns are for Queens. You Blondie are my Queen. You are meant to rule the kingdom, you are no ones servant. You do not bow down to others." He carefully placed the crown on her head, to the applause of all her friends.

Blondie insisted Jon have the last dance with her. While he wasn't an expert at waltzing he didn't step on her feet any more. Blondie figured in the next year when he had a growth spurt that would put him taller then her, their waltzing would improve. With her encouragement, Jon had even asked his mother to dance once.

They slowly came to a stop and Jon looked up into her brilliant green eyes. Yes, the crown was perfect for her. He'd taken great pains to get her head measurements. Telling her without twitching wildly, that it was for an experiment he was doing. He'd taken great care to make sure the crown wasn't too tall. He wanted her to be able to walk around with out fearing it would topple off her head. Jon thought to himself.

"One day, my age will change and I will be considered an adult by all. Even though my IQ tops almost everyone around the world you will have to wait." Jon told her sincerely.

"Wait for what sweetie?' Blondie asked as she removed her crown and placed it back in it's box.

"For you and I to be wed." At her look of astonishment at his statement Jon rushed on..."I do not know who it is that enters your mind on occasion. I do however know whoever he is, his memory brings you great sadness. While it maybe presumptuous of me, I assure you when I am of age. I will be capable of wiping him from your memory. You have done me a great service by being my friend and mentor. Whoever he was, he must not be very intelligent to seek out another instead of you. I am not so stupid. I will treat you as the queen you are."

To say Blondie was left speechless at Jon's declaration would be a gross understatement. Blondie had been teaching Jon to recognize different facial expressions. It never occurred to her that the face he would learn the best was her own. That if she wasn't extremely careful she was the one person who wouldn't be able to hide anything from him.

What Blondie hadn't realized was that she had become the one mystery in the universe that Jon sought to solve the most.

On each of Blondie's consecutive birthdays, Jon would remind her, that each year he was coming closer to being an adult. That one day he would be the guy, to treat her as a Queen. While Blondie would say something along the lines of ..."Sure you will Sweetie." In the depths of her heart, she would silently wonder what Sheldon would say to Jon's declaration, that he was the guy. What Blondie wouldn't know, was that one day Jon would challenge Sheldon about his feelings for Blondie.

For the rest of Blondie's life she would tell everyone who asked about her golden crown. That she got it at the greatest birthday party she'd ever had. For the rest of her life it would sit in a place of honor in her home. Where she could always see it and know that in one of the saddest times of her life, she'd been loved because of her heart and not because of her outside appearance.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: While I don't stick to strickly to cannon. If I did you'd be watching the show not reading my story. There are some things, I think need to be adhered to. This chapter deals with one of those. It's simply unreasonable to believe Penny would be celibate for 6 years. Having sex is too much a part of her personality. That does not mean however that my Penny/Blondie cannot slowly alter the way she behaves. New behavior can become a part of her personality. Especially new patterns that are not so stress and alcohol produced. Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows of my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory.

Lightning lights up the sky as Blondie sat on her leather couch looking out at the rain pouring down outside the window. Two AM. She's gotten a rare three day weekend. She'd run out of things to do by noon on Saturday. Devlin and Jarrod were gone to Texas to visit Devlin's family. She was under strict instructions to stay out of the sewing room. To go have fun. She failed to see how she could have fun when all her favorite guys were gone for the included Jon.

Blondie sat there with her cup of Earl Grey Tea, in the elegant tea cup Jon had brought back for her, on a trip to England he'd taken. She set the cup down in it's saucer, put her feet up on the coffee table and leaned her head back.

Blondie managed to keep the memory of what happened when she left Sweden for France locked up in a dark place in her memory banks. Nights like this when she was alone with nothing to occupy her mind, well she had to unlock it and relive it again. She supposed she should feel some sense of guilt or shame. She just couldn't. While he hadn't been Sheldon, Philippe was a close second.

That old saying everyone has a double some where in the world. Well that weekend in Paris proved to be true. Fate had seemed to step in and take control of her life for those few days. From seeing Sheldon getting his Nobel Prize to staying in a hotel in Paris. A hotel that was in an area where college students hung out not far from a university.

The first year she'd been gone from Los Robles, while she'd changed her name and address. Blondie hadn't been able to shed some of her old habits as easily as her name. Changing those came slowly. Surprisingly she managed to cut back on the alcohol first. The sex however, that was a different story. She decided the thing to do would be to change her modus operandi.

Blondie went to classier establishments. Now her preference wasn't for young muscle bound jocks, but older men. More business suit types. Who never reminded her of where she came from. She didn't mind some grey hair or even all grey hair. They did all however have to be at least 5' 10" tall. Blondie didn't much care if they worked out or if they didn' might be smart, but they were all just average smart. Not even Howard smart. They didn't care that she was smart or not. Like her they just needed to get laid without any complications.

By the time Blondie met Jon in her second year, she rarely drank any more. She still sought out the company of men. Though it was every couple of months.

When Blondie walked into the club in Paris six years later, it had been 18 moths since she'd lain with a man. She believed if she hadn't seen Sheldon she never would have gone on the prowl. It was an unbearable ache. That no amount of self-stimulation could satisfy.

It was cold in France that time of year. She'd put on the heavy black tights, black leather thigh high boots. A tight short black leather skirt, with a black turtleneck sweater. Blonde had put soft curls in her long blonde hair. A little heavier then normal make-up. The ankle length black leather trench coat finished her ensemble.

She had two shots of their best whiskey, when she spotted the group on the other side of club. Four nerds. Their clothing choices bad. Three of the four obviously plotting out which girls they were going to approach. The fourth guy was tallest. His back was to her. He kept shaking his head no at whatever ideas his friends had. They gave up on him and went out to try their luck on the dance floor.

When the taller one turned around Blondie had a brain freeze. He looked almost identical to Sheldon. At least a college age Sheldon. Blondie dragged her eyes away from him scanning the room for his friends. Spotting them in a far corner. They were now with a group of girls. One of whom had mousy brown hair and glasses. Talking animatedly at her and pointing to Sheldon's double. Blondie felt a territorial growl work it's way up her throat.

Slipping off the bar stool she'd been occupying, Blondie strode across the club. She felt like a lioness about to fight for her mate. Blondie knew she had to get herself under control lest she terrify the poor guy.

"Hi" She said coming to a stop in front of him.

He looked around for a second, truly believing she was addressing someone else.

"Do you speak English?"

"Qui"Then giving her a shy smile..."Yes I speak English."

Holding out her hand she said for the first time in six years..."I'm Penny. You are?"

"Philippe" He said clasping her hand for just a moment.

"I'm going to get right to the point Philippe. I need to get laid."At his look of astonishment, she thought he didn't understand her..."I need to have sex."

"I understood you the first time. I don't know how you think I can help you with that." He replied hoping the dark lighting would keep her from seeing his face turn red.

"I know you probably haven't been with many women. Tonight I'm looking for a particular type of guy. You fit that bill perfectly." He was about to interrupt when Penny gently placed a finger on his lips silencing him.

Looking behind him she saw his friends watching them, eyes bulging and mouths gaping.

"Your friends are always trying to get you to loosen up. To go out drinking and picking up women like they do. The only thing is they don't really do as well as they think they do. They settle for whatever poor desperate woman says yes first. While you will never admit it out loud. Someday you want to have girl, but you want it the right way. The only thing is you have no idea how to go about it. While you may not be a virgin, I doubt you're far from it. I can make you the envy of your group for years to come. You leave with me and I promise they will never be able to best you in the sexual arena again. I can teach you everything you need to know, to have any woman you want. The right things to know. I realize this will be completely stepping out of your comfort zone Philippe. I promise you wont ever regret it." Penny removed her finger from his lips.

Philippe looked over his shoulder and saw the looks of disbelief on the face of his friends. He didn't even have to speak to them to know they'd never believe a beautiful woman like Penny would want him. Not unless he left with her. He felt that competitiveness rise up in his chest. He reached for his jacket, slipping it on he pulled his six foot frame up straight.

Turning his blue eyes down to her green ones he said..."I have no idea what devil is possessing me to go off with you. I hate failing at anything. If I don't leave with you, they will be mercilessness with me about it for the rest of my life."

Grasping his hand Penny started to lead him out of the club. Once outside she turned to him and said..."I promise Philippe the next time you see your friends, there will be no doubt your are a man in every sense of the word."

Penny pulled Philippe's arm around her shoulders once they were outside the club. They were only a couple of blocks from Penny's hotel, they didn't speak again until inside her room.

Philippe stood in the middle of the suite and just stared in awe. This was in no way the kind of hotel room he expected to be in.

"Give me your jacket." Penny said having just hung up her trench coat.

Philippe pulled it off and as he handed it to her, in the bright lights of suite he realized how truly beautiful Penny was and said so..."You are beautiful."

"Very good. Sincere compliments will get you a long way in getting the woman you want." Hanging up his jacket, Penny moved to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water. She handed him one, grasping his free hand she led him over to the couch.

For the next three hours Penny told Philippe what he needed to do to make women want to date him. From impeccable manners. Opening doors, including have the woman wait while you get out of the car and come around to open her door for her. Pulling out chairs, standing when they enter the room or come back to the table. Be confident, keep your focus on her and what she says, really hear her. Be funny, don't poke fun at people though.

Penny surprised herself at the number of things she wanted once she started to tell them to Philippe. She pulled his arm around her shoulder as they sat on the couch talking. Touching didn't always lead to sex. That was something that really bothered Penny with a lot of guys. Just because we're holding hands or I give you a hug doesn't mean we are having sex twenty minutes later. She realized she'd never given voice to that before. She did what the guy wanted just so she wouldn't be alone. Penny has finally realized, if it's all about sex, it's not a relationship. She hoped she was conveying this to Philippe.

What she had intended when she spotted him in the club was quickly becoming something else. It was becoming a lesson about herself. Penny knew she could never have Sheldon, he was married. That didn't mean however she couldn't have one weekend with someone who was as close as she'd ever come to him.

Penny taught him everything she knew, from the best angle to kiss to the best angle to fuck. By the end of the weekend, Philippe was a different man and she was a different woman. Penny hadn't planned on telling anyone about seeing Sheldon in Sweden, but she told Philippe. For the first time she let loose of all the sorrow she'd held in heart for the man she thought she could never have. Philippe held her while she cried and watched over her while she slept.

When Monday morning finally arrived before he left, Philippe finally gave voice to his opinion of Penny's love for Sheldon.

"I will forever be in your debt for everything you've taught me these last three days. I like to think if nothing else we have become friends of a sort. As such I will not rest if I do not tell you what I think of your predicament."Philippe put a finger under her chin tilting her sleepy face up towards his, from where she still laid partially covered by the silk sheet..."You will never have peace my friend if you do not find the courage to tell this Sheldon how you feel." He quickly ran a finger over her lips silencing her when she was about to protest..."I understand he is married. I also understand you considered him your best friend, and you feel he felt the same way. Do you not then owe him and your own heart the truth of why you walked away? You are a warm, caring, beautiful woman. You owe it to yourself to talk to him. So that you can finally heal your broken heart. With a broken heart you will never allow another man in. You should not spend the rest of your life having casual affairs to satisfy your biological needs. Penny you are better then that. You've always been better then that. But it's also all you've ever truly offered a man. Because it's all you've offered, it's all you've ever gotten. Present company expected." Leaning down he gave her one last kiss as he headed out the door, he turned back and looked at her..."I hope we met again someday. That when we do your heart will be healed and full of love."

Blondie wiped the tears from her face. The ones that always found a way to seep out of her eyes whenever she thought of her weekend with Philippe. While she wanted to take his words of advice and seek Sheldon out, she simply couldn't. She was too afraid of the damage such a confession could cause. If Sheldon looked at her with pity in his blue eyes, Blondie was afraid her heart would shatter into so many pieces she'd never be able to put them together again.

Fate however was about to lend her a helping a hand. The two most important men in her life were about to finally meet.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: While Sheldon and Jon do meet in this chapter. It's not what you have been hoping for. That will come in the next chapter. This meeting is business related, but Jon does realize who Sheldon is. The first part is all from Jon's POV. This chapter takes place after Sheldon has won the Nobel Prize. In other words we aren't in the past anymore, but you do get a look at something that happened in the past from someone else's POV. Just in case anyone has forgotten this is FANFICTION and in no way resembles the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT.

5 months later...

"Here we are Dr. Marshall." Dr. Gablehauser says as he opens the door to Dr. Sheldon Cooper's office for me.

Looking at his watch he says "His class will end in just a few minutes then he'll be here to speak to you. Just have a seat." Before Gablehauser closes the door he looks around the room at all the white boards and says..."Don't touch a single thing. He's kind of peculiar about people touching his stuff."

"I know how he feels. I won't touch a thing." I reply.

Stepping into the office, I stare at the numerous awards adorning the walls. "I should count them. See if he has more then I do." I think to myself.

Then I walk around the room looking at the four whiteboards he has set up. I walked slowly around each one, looking at each equation for an error. I sigh, of course I wouldn't find one. Then nothing he has on any of them interests me. The last one is behind his desk and I turn around to go sit and wait, when my eye catches sight of a framed photo.

Shaking my head I lean down to get a better look. This is one of the few actual OMG moments I've ever experienced. I reach out to pick it up and quickly jerk my hand back knowing I'll never get it precisely back where it belongs. It's a picture of Blondie and Dr. Cooper. Blondie is looking at something off to her right. The picture, was obviously taken because of the look on Dr. Cooper's face.

Even if Blondie hadn't helped me learn most facial cues, I would always instantly recognize this one. It's love. I pull out my phone and quickly snap a photo. Hearing voices approaching I quickly walk around and sit down, on the other side of the desk.

"Dr. Marshall, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. We were for once having a spirited discussion on string theory in my class."

I stood up to greet him, but waved off the hand held out to took no offense to my social faux-pax and seemed a bit relieved.

"That's quite alright . I haven't been waiting long and it's given me a chance to read over all your equations." I told him as he walked around the desk, I held back a smirk.

I watched him quickly look at each board to make sure I hadn't disturbed anything.

I desperately wanted to question him about the photo of he and Blondie. Something held me back. I knew Blondie had never mentioned Dr. Cooper to me. It was that very fact that got me to keep my curiosity to myself.

It's not often I get to converse with someone whose IQ is only 2 points lower then mine. Most people I converse with would have to add 50 plus points to their IQ to come close to mine. I'm hopeful that there will be no need to dumb down anything I say to Dr. Cooper.

Dr. Sheldon Cooper is quite the physicist. It's no wonder he won a Nobel prize for his work in string theory. I plan on winning one for my work in Nanotechnology.

I was pleasantly surprised to have a very interesting two hour conversation, with him.

Once I got home, I down loaded the photo off of my phone and onto my computer. Then I printed out an 8x10 copy of it. Leaning back in my chair, I examined every inch of the photo. I kept coming back to my first impression. The look on Dr. Cooper's face was love.

I sit up and lay the photo on my desk. I move the mouse of my computer and click open a folder labeled BLS. Another click and I was rereading the one story that Blondie had never sold. The one story that was not titled The Waitress and The Costumer, The Lawyer, The Trader, The Pirate, etc etc.

No this one was titled The Waiter and The Genius.

I'm still not sure how I'd never found the hidden folder in her computer before. I stay at her place when she goes out on location shoots. I was no more then 3 paragraphs in when I realized why this book had a different title then the rest of her series. She'd switched places.

In this story she was the genius and the guy was the waiter.

She was in Stockholm when I found this. The picture just helped confirm my story was Blondie's life. The life she had before she worked for Devlin. Now I knew exactly who the man in the book was. The man who had caused her so much doubt, in her own intelligence. In her own self-worth, that she had not only run from him, she'd run from everything she knew. It explained a lot of things.

Like why, in all the years I've known her I can count on one hand, the number of dates she's been on. It hasn't been for a lack of men trying to get her attention. She is without a doubt one of the most beautiful women I've ever met. Let me tell you I've met plenty of them, considering my father was in the motion picture business and now runs a tv network. My mother is a world famous model. So I've seen plenty of beautiful women.

That picture also explains why according to the story, a once party girl is now a work first, home by 6 pm girl now. While she hasn't turned into a neat freak, I wouldn't even call her messy. I can't remember the last time I walked into her apartment and saw a thing out of place.

In all the years I've known her, I have never once seen her inebriated. I've never seen her even drink a glass of wine. Matter of fact when Blondie hits the hard stuff it's always a Mountain Dew. Never more then one. I was never sure why she drinks it. It seems to make her sad. Now I understand.

Over the years I've found the strangest things make her sad. Two years ago I walked into her office to find her ranting at a car mechanic. She didn't care what it cost, the check engine light had to be fixed pronto. Though she denied it, I would swear she was almost in tears over it.

Most of all it explains her interest in me. I will be forever in her debt. She had more reason to completely reject me, then to make me a huge part of her life.

There are a few things I need to know before I make a final decision about seeking out Dr. Cooper. Whether I should bring him back into Blondie's life. Mainly what did he do when he found out she was gone.

That would take some very cautious detective work on my part. It's been a long time since Blondie was in Dr. Cooper's world. I'm pretty sure there are people still around Caltech that will remember anyone Dr. Cooper was friendly with.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8

I had my answers in two days of asking well placed questions on the Caltech led me to Dr. Leslie Winkle. Lucky for me, I managed to catch her on the physicists webchat. She couldn't hold back bad mouthing Dr. Dumb-ass as she calls him. It's amazing what a few well placed words can do. Dr. Winkle had no problem letting loose of everything she knew. She knew plenty. Apparently she dated Dr. Hofsteader after Blondie disappeared.

I'm very thankful that relationship didn't last long. I wont say I took all she had to say as the gospel truth. Time does funny things to peoples memories. Especially people who don't have an eiditac memory like I do. But I managed to figure out what was fact and what was fiction.

I found out who his closest friends were. Dr. Cooper still has the same ones today. Although they're all married with children. Dr. Cooper still lives in the same apartment he did, when he met Blondie all those years ago.

I decide to go to Dr. Koothrapali. I had met him a couple of years ago when he gave a lecture about black holes. I was studying in Germany at the time. He was quite interesting and invited me to have dinner with he and his wife. It was because of that meeting that I didn't just toss the invitation to come see Caltech. I'm not blowing my own horn,but I had made it known I was thinking about taking a position in the U.S.A.

I'd spent most of my teens in Europe Blondie and my parents visited often and I did come home for visits. I'd finally become what Blondie calls homesick. The smile on her face when I told her what I was thinking of doing, well that's a smile I'll do anything for.

"Dr. Marshall, come in." He said stepping back so I can walk into his office. "Have a seat." he said walking around his desk..."I'm sorry I didn't get to see you when you were here a couple of weeks ago. I understand you and Dr. Cooper had a long talk."

I refused the seat preferring to stand..."That wont be necessary. I'm only staying a moment. My apologies for not setting up an appointment to see you." I reached into my pocket and pulled out four flash drives. I set them on his desk.

Giving me a quizzical look..."What is this about Dr. Marshall."

"It's a story. What I believe to be a life altering story. There is one for you, Dr. Hofstader,and Mr. Wolowitz."

Leaning back in his chair he fixes me with a hard stare..."Who is the fourth for?"

"For Dr. Cooper. The three of you should read it first. Just to make sure it might be something he's interested in pursuing. I'm sure in just a few pages you'll find it fascinating. Here's my cell number. Just have Dr. Cooper call me if he's interested in knowing more."With that I turned and left. I doubt it will take more then 24 hours to get a phone call.

Raj picked up one of the flash drives and put it into his laptop. A sharp rap on the door pulled Raj's eyes away from the monitor for the first time in an hour.

"Hey Raj, you ready to go get some lunch. Sheldon's not..." Howard's voice trailed off as he saw the stricken look on his friend's face. Howard motioned Leonard to follow him into the office.

"What the heck has you so upset? You look like you've seen a ghost." Howard blurted out, as he and Leonard stepped closer to the desk.

Picking up two of the remaining three flash drives, Raj passed one to each of his friends..."You need to read this. Forget about lunch and cancel anything else you had planned for today. When you're done call and tell me what you think."

"You're being kind of mysterious here Raj. What is it we're going to be reading about? "Leonard asks slipping the drive into the pocket of his hoodie.

"It's just something you have to read. Although I can tell you right now, I'll be showing it to Amy when I get home. Whether you choose to show it to Bernadette and Stephanie is entirely up to you two. We'll discuss what to do about it after we've all read it." With that Raj turned back to his laptop to continue reading. Refusing to let his mind think about the effect this could have on his wife.

"Well I have no idea what this is, but it must be damn important for Raj to insist we read it right now. " Howard said as he and Leonard walked back to their offices.

"Yeah and what was all that about letting Stephanie and Bernadette reading it? Very odd. I'll let you know when I'm done." Leonard said as they reached his office first.

A few hours later and Raj had gotten calls from both Leonard and Howard. Who were like him headed home to their wives. Raj took a deep breath before he went inside his home. He was very worried how Amy was going to take this. While he knew, she didn't harbor any more feelings other then friendship for Sheldon; he knew reading this story was going to dredge up old feelings of guilt for her.

He never quite believed her when she tried to reassure him she knew it wasn't her fault Penny had fled Los Robles.

Quietly entering his house Raj listened for any sounds to alert him to where Amy might be.

"Hey. You're home early."

Raj turned to the sound of her voice, as she stepped out of her home office. Raj slipped his arms around her, pulling her tightly to his chest. One hand raising up, to cradle her head.

After a moment, Amy pushed herself back and looked into her husband's face..."Rajesh, something is wrong I can see it in your face. Are you ill? Has someone been harmed?"

"I have something you need to read. While I would do anything to keep you from being hurt, I cannot keep this from you." Reaching into his pocket he pulls out the flash drive and hands it to her. "I'll take care of the girls and make dinner later. You go read."Amy turns to go back into her office when Raj suddenly wraps his arms around her from behind.

He whispers softly into her ear. "I am here for you. I will always be here for you."

Three hours later Raj quietly opens the door to Amy's office. Her back is to him as she stares out the window into their backyard. Her shoulders are slumped and her hands are clenched into tight fists hanging down her sides.

Shutting the door Raj approaches her..."Amy?"

For just a moment she doesn't seem to have heard him.

Then she turns.

Raj makes the three steps forward and wraps his arms around her. He gently pushes her tear stricken face into his shoulder. He has no wish to see her torment.

"Penny wrote this didn't she?" Amy sobs.

"I believe she did." Raj answers rubbing his cheek against her mousey brown hair.

"Why after all this time? Why did she send it to you?" Amy asks pulling away to go sit on the small loveseat.

"She didn't." Raj said, at Amy's look of surprise he sat down next to her and continued..."Dr. Jon Marshall gave it to me. He gave me 4 flash drives. One for me, Leonard, Howard..."Raj grasps her hands..."the last one is for Sheldon."

"He's read this? He must be devastated." Amy sobs.

"I haven't given it to him yet. Dr. Marshall said we should read it first. See if we thought it might be something Sheldon would be interested in." Raj stands up and walks to the window looking outside.

"Leonard and Howard have both called me already. If you agree tomorrow morning we will go and give it to him."

"Of course you must give it to Sheldon. He needs to know how long Penny has been in love with him." Amy said.

What she didn't say was her fear, that this was some kind of cruel joke, as she laid her head back against the loveseat.

Sighing she let her mind wander to that night all those years ago and what had led her to Rajesh. Amy practically knocked Raj down the stairs in her rush to get as far away from Sheldon as she grabbed the handrail, keeping himself upright. His left arm came around Amy to keep her from falling too.

Amy looked up at him and stuttered..."Oh Rajesh, Sheldon he uuuh he..." Amy dropped her head on his shoulder and started sobbing. With one arm wrapped tightly around her Raj let go of the handrail and turns the two of them around.

He gently guides her out of the apartment building and into his car. Half an hour later Raj has Amy safely ensconced in his apartment. He sits beside her on his couch and listens to her recount what happened with Sheldon. Admitting her own mistake of convincing him to drink, to trying to get to second base, to Sheldon's telling her what she could do to get him all the way to coitus.

Then she started crying again."Amy, in all this time you have been around Sheldon and Penny. Can you honestly tell me you had no idea about the way they feel for each other?" Raj asked putting his finger under her chin, tilting her face up so he could look at her.

With her silence, Raj pushes again..."Amy you spend most of your time observing things. What makes them work and what doesn't. You are telling me that you never watched they're interactions with each other?"

"Yes, I observed them. I've even tried to emulate Penny to try to attract Sheldon. I just kept, hoping he would stay with me as, she stayed with Leonard." Amy sighed.

"Amy do you want a man who you know longs for another? Yes Sheldon has always said he is homo novus. That he is above such biological urges. In the end though he is just a man. The right woman will make the urges men have had since creation come to life. The problem is you are not that woman. No matter what you do, you will never be the woman for him."

"I have been so foolish Rajesh."

"No you have been a woman who has simply been looking in the wrong and Sheldon both are so stuck in your own routines. You try to recreate what you believe you should have had as a teenager. We cannot go back in time. We can only go forward. Create new experiences for ourselves. Do you really want to be a twenty something woman still trying to be friends with the prom queen? Or do you want to be a woman who can say...Okay I can only be friends with this guy. But that cute Indian guy over there who studies the stars and planets. Well maybe I should give him a chance?"

It occurred to neither Raj nor Amy until the following morning, Raj had not taken a single drink to speak to her.

Whatever it was that caused him being mute, disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared.

Five months later, Raj and Amy had her wedding day Amy had taken Sheldon aside and pleaded with him to let Howard search for Penny. Amy did not want him to spend the rest of his life alone. Sheldon thanked her for her concern, but still insisted no one look for Penny. When she returned, and he firmly believed she would. It would be because she wanted to. Not because she'd been persuaded to. He would wait for his beautiful butterfly.  
No matter how long it takes.

The following morning the three friends stood in front of 4A. All three took in a deep breath before Leonard knocked. They had met for breakfast and it had been decided Leonard would give Sheldon the fourth flash drive. They'd also decided they would go no where until Sheldon read what was on it.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well here it is the chapter you've been waiting for. The next chapter is going to be awhile, because I haven't even started it. Well it's in my head but not on paper. I want to thank you all for sticking with me. This story has turned out to be so much more then I ever planned on. You have yourselves to thank for that, with your wonderful encouragement and thoughts about what was happening.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Big Bang Theory

Knock Knock

A moment later Sheldon opened the door. He stared at his friends searching his brilliant mind for a reason they should be visiting him on a Thursday morning.

"Come in." Sheldon stepped away from the door allowing his friends to enter."Am I forgetting something? Shouldn't you three be headed to work?"

"No. We took the day off." Leonard said rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Sheldon come sit down I want to talk to you." Leonard waved his hand towards the brown couch.

Sheldon still giving him a quizzical look did as he asked..."Leonard! Has something happened to one of the children? Is that why you're here?"

"No, no. Sheldon I didn't mean to frighten you. Everyone is fine." Leonard said sitting next to Sheldon. Taking another deep breath Leonard pulled the flash drive out of his pocket. He held it out to Sheldon..."There is a story on here. You need to read it."

Taking the flash drive Sheldon says..."I'll look at it tonight. I have quite a lot of work I wish to accomplish today."

"No, Sheldon. You have to read it now. Raj, Howard, and I will be right here waiting. Go in your office and read it. You'll understand why we're being so mysterious once you're done."

Sheldon stood up and looked at his 3 friends. Whatever this was they were deadly serious about his needing to read it now.

"Alrighty." He said and walked down the hallway to what had been Leonard's bedroom years ago. Now it served as his home office.

Howard shook his head..."You know it still freaks me out sometimes how easily he gives in."

"Yeah, I don't think I'll ever get used to him not wearing plaid pants or chinos." Raj piped in.

Three hours later and Leonard tosses down the controller and stands up..."We all know that Sheldon could read that in half an hour. I think maybe we should..." Before Leonard could say more they heard the office door open and a moment later Sheldon walked back into the living room.

The three friends gasped. They hadn't seen Sheldon look this devastated since he thought he had seen Penny in Stockholm.

Leonard walked over to him and gently took his arm..."Why don't you come sit down."

Sheldon jerked his arm out of Leonard's grasp snarling at him he asked..."You tell me right now who this Lee Schrodinger is and how she was able to write a book about our lives!"

"Oh boy!" Howard muttered running his hand down his face. This was going to be worse then he thought. Sheldon's whole body was drawn as tight as a bow and arrow not a single twitch in sight. Howard was afraid if he did twitch he'd shoot right out the window.

"Sheldon! Lee Schrodinger is Penny." Leonard told him.

"NO! NO!" Sheldon yelled shaking his head back and forth. Then he starts to pace trying to control the twitching of his body that has started.

"Yes Sheldon. Lee Schrodinger is Penny. Your middle name is Lee. You told her the story of Schrodinger's cat. Sheldon, only Penny could know these things. Only Penny would know you told her the tattoo she has really said soup. Penny is the only person whose ever been able to repeat why this is your spot. No matter how many times you told her not to, only Penny gets away with calling you Moonpie. Penny is the only person who knew exactly what and how you wanted your food on Tuesdays from the Cheesecake Factory. Only Penny sings Soft Kitty and rubs Vick's Vapor Rub on your chest when you are sick. Penny is the only person who ever got away with not taking your online class for the strikes she received. Penny is the only person who ever gave you a Christmas present you truly loved. Penny is the only person that you ever hugged because it was your idea, not theirs." Leonard finally runs out of breath and waits for Sheldon to say something.

Sheldon sinks down into his spot, and tries to get his twitching under control."She gave this to you? You've seen her?" He asks, looking sadly over at his friend.

"No. I haven't seen her, Raj actually gave this to me." Before Leonard can say more Sheldon snaps his head to the right and glares at Raj..."Explain this to me now!" He growls shaking the flash drive that's in his hand at him.

"I have not seen Penny either. Dr. Jon Marshall came to my office yesterday and gave me four flash drives. One for each of us. He said we..." He waves his hand at Howard, Leonard and himself..."that we needed to read it if we thought it was something you might be interested in. If after you read it you wanted to talk about it. That we should call him."

"How is it even remotely possible that Dr. Marshall knows Penny?'" Sheldon asks his voice now just above a whisper.

"I think I can answer that. Dr. Marshall's father is Tony Marshall." At the looks of surprise on his friends faces Howard continues..."Yes that Tony Marshall. Famous director turned Science Fiction Network owner. His mother is Elaine Marshall. Yeah that Elaine Marshall super model. I'm just guessing this part. Penny has either been involved in the movie or modeling business. I kept my promise to you Sheldon. I didn't search for her. I did check out Marshall though, after I got done reading the book. I also checked out Lee Schrodinger. She's written about 20 of these romance type books. I'm not sure how she did it, but there are no photos of her. Any of those books I've ever seen always have a photo of the author. The back ground info just says she grew up in the Midwest. That's it. No kind of family history at all. Her books sell pretty well. She..." Here Howard stutters to a stop.

"She what Howard?' Sheldon demands his voice still low and full of pain.

"Well I always wondered how financially, she could leave. I mean Penny was never good with money."

"Get to the point Howard!" Sheldon snarls at him.

"The first book. She sold it before she left. Then the next three went about one a month after that. Penny probably already had those books obviously she used the pseudonym of Lee Schrodinger to avoid detection by any of us. She's smart Sheldon. Smarter then I ever gave her credit for. I plan on apologizing to her for that, the next time I see her." Howard looked down at his feet.

"Of course Penny is smart!" Sheldon snaps at him. Ignoring how many times he himself had questioned her intelligence.

"The question now, is this my friend. Do you want me to call Dr. Marshall?" Raj asked pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Call him." Sheldon said with an edge to his voice that sent a chill down his three friend's backs.

Leonard thought to himself..."Dr. Marshall I sincerely hope this is not some kind of cruel prank on your part. If it is even Mrs. Cooper wont be able to save you from Sheldon's wrath."

"He'll be here in about 30 minutes." Raj said closing his phone with a snap.

Standing up Leonard said..."How about if I make us all a nice cup of tea while we wait?"

Raj would later tell Amy, it was the most tense 30 minutes of his life. He really shouldn't have been so surprised at Sheldon's reaction when, Dr. Marshall walked through the door of apartment 4A.

Raj opened the door and told Dr. Marshall to please come in.

That was when as Raj would tell Amy. "Sheldon turned into Mr. Hyde."

No one saw Sheldon move from the white board he'd been standing in front of. Waiting for the answers to come to him as he has his whole life. Answers he knew could only come from one person.

A raging Sheldon had grabbed Dr. Marshall as soon as Raj had closed the door.

Jon Marshall was no skinny, nerdy eighteen year old. Jon was two inches taller and had at least 20 pounds on Sheldon. He also had the muscle tone to back up a body like that.

None of that kept Sheldon from grabbing him around the throat, pinning him against the wall, and holding him two inches off the ground.

Sheldon wanted answers and he didn't care if he had to squeeze every single one of them out of Jon Marshall. In that moment Sheldon became something he'd only deny, he'd ever become. He turned into primal man. A primal man who was very angry. One who had only one thought in his head. This guy knew where his woman was. That was all he cared about in that moment. Finding out where his one mate was. That primal instinct knew only one thing he'd been kept from his mate too long. He was not above killing to get her back.

"SHELDON! LET GO OF HIM!" Leonard screeched as he and Howard flew off the couch."DAMMIT SHELDON LET GO OF HIM!" Howard yelled as he on one side of Sheldon and Leonard on the other tugged at his sinewy arms."Man he really has been doing those workouts on Wii." Howard thinks surprised at the resistance they're getting from him.

Suddenly Sheldon let loose of Jon's throat and he landed on the hardwood floors with a thud.

"Jez, Dr. Marshall are you okay?" Raj asked getting in between Jon and Sheldon.

Swallowing hard one time. Jon looked over at Sheldon and grinned. A considerable amount of uncertainty that he'd had about approaching Sheldon, quickly evaporated. Jon had learned from Blondie's books, that sometimes a good show of jealous rage was exactly what was called for, in the search for love. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small photo.

"Here Dr. Cooper. I brought this for you." He passed the photo to Sheldon right over the top of Raj's head.

Sheldon glared suspiciously at him, but snatched the proffered photo from his grasp.

Sheldon took one look at it and all the fight went right out of him. He moved over to the couch and sank down on the middle spot..."Penny" he whispered all the fight gone out of him now.

Jon walked over and sat down in Sheldon's spot..." I took that this morning. You can see the date on the newspaper she's reading. I got chewed out for taking it before she had a chance to get dressed for the day. I told her it doesn't matter what she's wearing. She is always beautiful. Don't you agree Dr. Cooper?" Jon asked softly.

"Always" Sheldon whispered. Then he reluctantly passed the photo to Leonard, so he and the others could see her.

"I take it Penny does not know you have come here?" Sheldon asks, turning slightly so he can look Jon in the eyes.

A thoughtful look appears on Jon's face..."Penny? I've only ever known her as Blondie."

"How long have you known her? What exactly is your relationship with her?" Sheldon asks his long fingers clenching his knees. Trying hard not to get physical with the younger man again.

"6 years 3 months and..." Jon looks down at his watch..."18 hours." Jon stands and walks into the kitchen. He leans back against the island and looks at the four men waiting for him to answer Sheldon.

Jon let out a sigh and smiled more to himself then anyone else..."Blondie is my everything. All that I am now is because of her."

"The day we met she was beating her laptop up." Jon a small chuckle at the long ago memory..."I was this12 year old kid in a business suit, with an adult size brief case I carried everywhere. I offered to try to fix it for her. That was huge on my part." He took a step back towards Sheldon.

"Most adults don't know how to react to a geeky kid with an IQ of 189. But not Blondie. She knew me. She had a tub of wipes. She used them before she let me sit at her work know she never once tried to touch me. Blondie just knew I wasn't big about people touching me. I fixed the computer, gave her a lecture on the importance of maintenance and updating." He let out a chuckle now. "Not that she's ever to this day done either one. Nope that's my job she says."

"When I started to leave her. She stopped me by asking me how much she owed me for the maintenance repair. I shrugged my shoulders at her and said it was nothing."

Jon was quiet for a moment thinking back about what had happened next."Then she said the most amazing thing. No one had ever said that to me before."

He looked into Sheldon's sad face and said..."She asked ..."Can we be friends?"

"I guess the shock on my face showed, how much I needed someone who understood my little quirks."

"Blondie stood there and listed them all. No touching my food, no touching me. God forbid anyone touches my brief case or white board. She said..."You understand about all the germs on everything. That's why no touching, why you were relieved when I pulled out the wipes."

"That she could even hazard a guess that my goal was to one day win a Nobel Prize, astounded me. She hadn't spent more then half an hour with me, and she had me all figured out. In that moment, I really had to wonder if she wasn't a genius too in her own way." Jon watched as Howard handed Sheldon back the photo.

Jon pushed away from the kitchen island and sat down again in Sheldon's spot..."Until I saw the picture of the two of you in your office. I've never been able to understand why she wanted to be my friend."

Sheldon hadn't said a word since Jon had started to talking. Jon leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. He was starting to wonder if he wasn't in some form of shock. After all the one time he'd met him Jon had given Sheldon no indication he knew the woman in the photo on his desk. If Jon's decision to tell Sheldon about his Blondie was only to come from the one meeting they'd had, well Jon would never have told Sheldon about her.

Jon felt he knew exactly what kind of man Blondie needed. After all she had mentored him. While Sheldon was intelligent, Jon would never forget his IQ was below his own. Nothing else about that meeting would have lent Jon to believe Sheldon was the man for his Blondie.

However his conversation with Leslie Winkle and a few others who were around Caltech at the time gave Jon the proof he sought that Blondie's disappearance played havoc on Dr. Cooper's life. Then there had been The Waiter and The Genius. Blondie's own observations of the kind of man Dr. Cooper was. Her feelings for him. In all these years away from him, Jon knew without a doubt Blondie still loved Sheldon Cooper.

"Dr. Cooper, every year since I've met Blondie, on her birthday I've always told her that eventually I would become the man she needed in her life. That when I was old enough I would marry her." Jon opened his eyes turning his head he locked eyes with a startled Sheldon..."I told her that she had done me a great service by mentoring me and being my friend. I also told her that whoever it was that could bring such sadness to her, must not be very intelligent to seek out another woman. Then I told her that I was not so stupid. I would treat her as the Queen that she is."

Sheldon and the others gasped at Jon's words. All four men were astounded that someone so young could be so confident.

"So Dr. Cooper, what can you say to prove to me that I am not the guy for Blondie?"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This chapter starts with the end of the last chapter. I think it just helps it flow better. Also this is a very short chapter. It's just Sheldon's answer to Jon. I promise the next chapter Sheldon will see Penny again. Thank you all for the great reviews, favorites and those following my story. I'm so glad you're enjoying it and I love all the encouragement, I've gotten from you. Even from Vicky who said my story sucked! I was impressed she used a name.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Big Bang Theory

"Dr. Cooper, every year since I've met Blondie, on her birthday I've always told her that eventually I would become the man she needed in her life. That when I was old enough I would marry her." Jon opened his eyes turning his head he locked eyes with a startled Sheldon..."I told her that she had done me a great service by mentoring me and being my friend. I also told her that whoever it was that could bring such sadness to her, must not be very intelligent to seek out another woman. Then I told her that I was not so stupid. I would treat her as the Queen that she is."

Sheldon and the others gasped at Jon's words. All four men were astounded that someone so young could be so confident.

"So Dr. Cooper, what can you say to prove to me that I am not the guy for Blondie?"

"I love her." Sheldon said quietly, holding Jon's gaze..."I believe I have from the moment I first saw her. I just didn't understand what the feeling was." Sheldon looked down at his hands for a moment before he spoke again..."I could never understand no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't feel that way about Amy. I could not define what the feeling was until the moment I walked into her apartment to find she really had vacated it." Looking back up at Jon, Sheldon continued..."It was like she had reached into my chest and pulled my heart out, tossing it on the floor, to be crushed under my own foot like, the Penny Blossom, I'd stepped on.

When she left. She had a video sent to me for all of us to watch. In it she compared the rest of us to eagles. We would soar up into the heavens. While she was just a lowly mockingbird. Nothing could be farther from the truth. Everyone of us owes her a debt of gratitude. She has helped each and everyone of us. It shames me to say that none of us truly appreciated what she did. When she first left I told my mother she was the most beautiful of butterflies. Exquisite in every way. She also has the heart of a lioness. Penny is fearless in fighting for those she loves."

No longer able to sit still Sheldon got up off the couch and moved over to his whiteboard. Standing in the same spot it had been on the day he'd met Penny all those years ago. No one said anything as they waited for Sheldon who was obviously struggling to find the right words.

He turned back around looking at Jon once more.

"Dr. Marshall, you are very young. While I believe you love my Penny. I believe you've mistaken if you will hero worship for the love of a soul mate. Penny is my soul mate. A term I would never have any understanding of if not for her. I have stayed in this apartment so she would always be able to come back to me. To find me when she was ready. I have done my best these last six years to become the man she wants.

I promise you, that for the rest of my life, I will do everything in my power to make sure she is never sad, or lonely again.

I have not taken a single breath in six years, my heart stopped beating the day she left. It is not easy for me to ask anyone for help. But I'm asking you, please give me the chance to prove myself to Penny. Let me show her that I will fight for her love. That she is worth that fight."

For a long moment Jon looked at Sheldon. He watched him blink, and the tears that he'd been trying to hold back rolled down his cheeks. To his credit Sheldon made no attempt to wipe them away.

"I have a plan Dr. Cooper. I give you this one warning first. Harm my Blondie in anyway, I will make you disappear from the face of the planet so completely, that people wont even remember you were ever here. Do we understand each other?" Jon asked him.

"Yes. I will follow your plan. I will not deviate from it." Sheldon replied coming back to sit down on the middle cushion of the couch.

"As you remember in two days it is Blondie's birthday. This is what you are going to do." Jon said with a grin.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Well this is what you've been waiting for. I hope it lives up to all your expectations. There is at least one more chapter after this one. Thank you all for your encouragement. This story became so much more then I planned on because of it. I really should be in bed asleep, but I can't wait for you to have this.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Big Bang Theory

"Rise and shine my Queen." Jon said as he opened Blondie's bedroom door. He stood back so Devlin and Jarrod could enter. Each carrying a tray laden with food.  
Giggling Blondie pushed herself up against her headboard of her King size bed..."I've been awake for the last ten minutes, trying not to drool all over myself at the smell of bacon cooking."

Devlin set one tray across her lap kissing her forehead, and telling her happy birthday. Once he was sure she had a grip on the tray he kicked his sandals off and sat next to her. Then he took the other tray Jarrod had. Jon settled in on the other side of Blondie while Jarrod sat on the other side of Devlin. Both wishing her a happy birthday.

"This has to be a great day. What woman doesn't want to start her day with 3 great looking guys in her bed." Blondie winked at them and then dug into the breakfast they'd made for her. This was Blondie's favorite part of her birthday.

Since her second birthday she'd had with Jon, the guys had made her breakfast in bed. It was at her urging they joined her. She suppresses a giggle at the memory of Jon's beet red face as he did as she asked. That was a few years ago, and Jon rarely blushed anymore.

Once the trays had been removed Blondie waited with bated breath, to hear what kind of amazing day Jon had planned for her. It wasn't often he went out of his comfort zone. But he did for her birthday. The first would always be her favorite though. The second had to be the year he'd taken her to a ranch, for a cowboy themed day. One year he'd taken her Cape Canaveral and then down to Key West. While Nasa had been an education for her, she still chuckled at the education Jon had gotten in Key West. She still sighed as she thought about last year's when he'd taken her to New York City and treated her to a week of Broadway shows, Statue of Liberty, Ground Zero, The Empire State Building, and the museums.

Blondie had loved every single one of them. She couldn't wait for Jon to tell her what she was in for today.

"Tell me now Jon!" She demanded, trying to put a pout on her face.

"Although this goes against my better judgement. You are having a day at the beach. With huge amounts of sunscreen.

That is non-optional! Then you will be dressing for a night time event." Jon said grinning at her.

Blondie bounced up and down on her bed in a victory dance. In all these years she'd only ever been able to get Jon to go to the beach once. Even when they'd been in Florida he'd only allowed her to look at the sand and the ocean.

He spouted bacteria facts at her about the beach not caring if she refused to speak to him for two days afterwards.

As far as Jon was concerned the beach was a cesspool, regardless of how pretty it looked.

6 hours later Jon and Blondie made their way back into Blondie's apartment. Blondie headed to her bedroom to dump the beach towels into the washer in her bathroom. Stepping back into the bedroom Blondie is surprised to find Jon setting a stack of beautifully wrapped boxes on her bed. Then he hung a garment bag on the coat rack by the door.

"Jon, that was the most awesome beach party I've ever been too. You shouldn't have gotten me anything else." Blondie softly admonished him.

Turning to face her, Jon stepped up so he was standing almost toe to toe with her.

Blondie suddenly worried about the serious expression on his face. But before she could say anything Jon laid his index finger against her lips.

"I believe I informed you this morning that you would also have an evening event too. I can more then afford to celebrate your birthday in any fashion I wish. When I leave you will go in and clean the remnants of the beach off of yourself. Then you will come in here and take a nap. I have set your alarm clock to wake you at precisely 6 pm.

Then you will dress in the garments I've left you with. Everything you need for the evening is here. You will not set foot out of this bedroom until the clock strikes 7:00pm. Promise me, that is the most important part of the evening." Jon took his finger from her lips and stepped back, looking down at the floor.

"Jon, I promise." Blondie said softly, he was rarely at a loss for words. She had no idea what was bringing on this bout of sudden insecurity.

He looked back up at her and stepped forward once more..."If you would refrain from speaking please."

Blondie gave him a confused look but nodded her head him.

"Do you remember at the first birthday party I gave you, I told you that one day I would be considered an adult." at her nod he continued, as he watched her suck her bottom lip into her mouth.

Taking a deep breath he continued..."That day has come. I promised you that I would make sure that I wiped those sad memories out of your mind." Seeing she is about to interrupt him Jon lays his finger against her lips once more.

"I find myself at a loss as to explain to you what your friendship has meant to me. My parents are good people. They did what they thought was best for me. If I had not met you, I would be stuck in a world of bullies, science, and books. I would have no friends and I would not even begin to understand what it means to have fun. You showed me not only how to defend myself, but how to befriend others. How to play. How to show concern for someone other then myself. I would not be the man I am today without you. I would be very sad and alone.

I know you have a great deal you wish to say. I ask that you refrain until the night is over. Give me this chance to heal the break that you have carried in your heart all these years. I love you Blondie. It is my sincere hope that when morning comes you will still love me." Jon removed his finger from her lips, before she could even take a breath he placed a firm kiss on her lips. By the time Blondie opened her mouth to speak Jon was gently closing the door behind him.

"Oh Jon what am I going to do with you." Blondie said then turned to go take that shower.

Blondie slapped at her alarm clock turning it off. Blearily opening one eye she saw it was exactly 6:00. She wandered into the bathroom wiped the sleep off of her face and brushed her teeth.

Coming back out she looked at the pile of gifts and the garment bag wondering which to look at first. Naturally the garment bag won. Blondie unzipped the bag and pushed it back off the hanger.

"Oh Jon this is beautiful." She said out loud. The dress was made of chiffon in a blue green, that seemed to change every time the dress moved. One minute it looked green then it looked blue. It had inch wide straps that each had a rhinestone butterfly. That surprised her, as they covered the snaps that would hold the straps in place. Blondie was pretty sure that once she undid those snaps the dress would simply fall right down to her feet. While the dress had a v-neckline it was far from what she'd call indecent. It would show just the right amount of cleavage. The dress would stop just below her knees.

Leaving the dress, Blondie moved on to the three gift boxes at the foot of her bed. She pulled the biggest one first.

Opening it Blondie gaped at what was inside. A bra that was exactly the same blue green color as the dress. Only the cups were a sheer lace that looked just like butterflies. The bra clasped in the front with a matching embroidered butterfly. Then she lifted out the matching panties. Same lace fabric and matching color. Again butterfly on the front and back only the panties had delicate satin ties on each side to hold them up. No stockings though. Apparently Jon was of the opinion she had enough of a tan to go without them.

Shoe box next. Surprisingly they weren't high heels. These were a pair of satin slippers. Dyed the same color as the dress. Two more rhinestone butterflies adorning the top of each slipper.

Blondie knew the next box was jewelry. She just hoped he stuck with rhinestones. Blondie hated having jewelry that was so expensive she left it in the safe. Afraid to wear it without armed guards. Taking a deep breath she opened the box. Thankfully while each of the three pieces were stunning they were rhinestones. The first was a butterfly hair clip. The next two pieces were gold bracelets. Matching butterflies. One for her wrist and the second one for her ankle.

Twenty minutes later Blondie stood looking at herself in the full length mirror.

"Jon I have no idea what's up with the butterfly theme. I have to say I almost feel like one dressed like this." She twirled herself around watching the dress float out around her and shimmer in blue and greens. The rhinestones sending out flashes of colors. From the back of her head. Where she'd pulled her hair up into a twist held in place by the hair clip all the way down to her the butterflies on the top of her slippers.

Blondie heard the clock in the living room chime out 7:00. Taking a deep breath she opened the bedroom door. She kept her gaze tightly to the floor as she stepped through closing the door behind her. She gazed at his black spit polished shoes. Reminding her of the first time she'd met Jon. Blondie leaned back against the closed door and slowly raised her eyes up. Something was wrong though. Those black dress pants, they didn't seem to fit Jon correctly. Moving her eyes up to his chest. She stared silently at the black dress jacket over the white shirt. Now she was sure that something was wrong. No way Jon's chest had dropped down a few sizes in the couple of hours since she'd last seen him.

Finally Blondie tilted her head up and looked him in the eyes. Only those weren't Jon's blue eyes and they weren't on Jon's face.

"Sheldon?" Blondie gasped feeling everything start to spin.

He nodded his head at her in confirmation. Watching as she quickly looked to her right, about to move away from him. Sheldon quickly lifted his left arm, his palm coming down flat on the door she was leaning against. Effectively blocking her escape.

He heard her gasp again as his right hand came up to grasp her left hip firmly holding her in place.

Sheldon could hear her taking in lung fulls of air, he watched her chest heave up and down as she started to panic.

The only thing he could think of to say to her was this..."I've missed you."

Before Blondie could take another breath, Sheldon was kissing her.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This starts with a little bit of the previous chapter. All of you are so awesome how you've responded to my story. This chapter flits back and forth in the use of the name Blondie and Penny. Also please remember Sheldon and Penny have not spoken in over 6yrs. They will talk about a lot of things you as the reader already know.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own The Big Bang Theory.

"Sheldon?" Blondie gasped feeling everything start to spin.

He nodded his head at her in confirmation. Watching as she quickly looked to her right, about to move away from him. Sheldon quickly lifted his left arm, his palm coming down flat on the door she was leaning against. Effectively blocking her escape.

He heard her gasp again as his right hand came up to grasp her left hip firmly holding her in place.

Sheldon could hear her taking in lung fulls of air, he watched her chest heave up and down as she started to panic.

The only thing he could think of to say to her was this..."I've missed you."

Before Blondie could take another breath, Sheldon was kissing her.

"DRAT!" Sheldon mumbles pulling his lips away from Penny's. He watches as she slowly sinks to the floor.

"Penny, Penny, Penny" He says louder each time he calls her name..."Drat! There isn't a single thing in any of your twenty books that says what the hero should do if the damsel loses consciousness when he kisses her."

Sighing Sheldon squats down, slides one arm behind her back and the other under her knees. Easily standing back up with her in his arms. Cradling her, Sheldon walks back to the brown leather couch and sits on the far left side.

He pulls his arm out from underneath her knees, then fusses for a moment straightening out her dress. Then he places his right arm across her thighs and pulls her tighter to his chest. His left arm still firmly wrapped around her shoulders. Sheldon lays his cheek against the top of her head. He then lets out a long held sigh of relief.  
Finally after six years, 4 months, 22 days, and 7 hours he is finally where he belongs. Now he just has to convince Penny when she wakes up, that this is where she belongs too. With him.  
Sheldon buries his nose in her hair and breathes in deeply. Coconut, no longer green apples. Maybe he thinks it's because Jon, had her at the beach all day.

Knowing he must wake her. Sheldon gently hugs her tightly once more and places a soft kiss to the top of her head.

Leaning her back so he can look into her face. Sheldon raises his right hand and caresses her cheek with his thumb.

"Six years and you are even more beautiful then the last time I saw you." Sheldon sucks his bottom lip in firming up his nerves. Gently starts to pat her face..."Penny, Penny,..."

Before he can do it a third time his wrist is suddenly grabbed and without opening her eyes Penny says..."If you pat me in the face one more time I'm going to kick your ass Sheldon. You know you're not supposed to wake me up before 11:00."

"You fainted Penny. It is now 7:17 PM." Sheldon quietly told her.

Penny's eyes suddenly flew open and she looked around at the room she was in and then up at Sheldon and back at the room she was in.

Sitting up right on Sheldon's lap Penny glared at him. To his credit Sheldon held her scary look.

"Let me up! You're in my spot! Get out of it now!" She barked at him, as she tried to swing her legs off his lap.

Sheldon had other ideas however. He held her firmly in place.

"Penny, I propose we call this our spot. Just like the spot in 4A is our spot." He said softly.

Blinking her eyes to try to dispel the growing tears she returns his soft tone with a heartbreaking reply..."My name is Blondie Lee Schrodinger. Penny is legally dead and buried. She died a long time ago."

Sheldon could feel the tension in her building. He rubbed his thumb back and forth on her shoulder where he held her. His right hand slowly massaging her thigh where he kept her in place. He was silent trying to think of the appropriate response to her declaration.

"I'm sorry, I was so foolish as to not realize she was dying. I was a terrible friend to her. She believed she was a simple mocking bird. Who could do no more then fly up into a tree. With my IQ I still failed her.

I should have told her she is the most beautiful and wanted of all butterflies. It is not her outer shell that makes her beautiful. Her inner soul is so much more beautiful. To have been loved and cared for by such a butterfly is more then any human being could ask for. To have ignored, neglected, chided, and looked down upon such a wondrous piece of nature...well such a person who has done that deserves to have their butterfly fly away from them. To find a home where they were truly loved."Sheldon stopped for a moment and reached up to wipe the tears that were now falling from her face. Blondie closed her eyes the moment his thumb swept across her cheek. Sheldon felt her shudder against him.

"I love you so much." He whispered and leaned up placing a soft kiss on her damp cheek.

"Please don't. You can't say such things. What about Amy? She's your wife, did you suddenly forget about her?" Blondie questions him.

"Look at me, Pen...Blondie. Open your eyes and look at me." Sheldon sternly orders her.

Her beautiful eyes open. Looking at him with such pain flowing out of them.

"I do not know why you think I'm married and to Amy no less. Nothing could be further from the truth.  
There is only one woman I wish to spend the rest of my days on this planet called Earth with. That woman is you."

"You've learned to lie without twitching Sheldon. I'm impressed. But I know better."

"I'm not lying. You know I can't keep a secret. What is it you think you know?" Sheldon asks her. Truly confused as to why she's saying he's lying to her about a marriage to Amy.

"Sheldon you aren't the kind of guy who gives a girl a hickey, if you aren't committed to her. The last message I got from Amy was that you had given her a hickey. Jesus she even sent me a damn picture of it. Not that I looked at it." Not that he realizes it but this time when she shudders it's the thought of the make out scene and subsequent text and picture Amy had sent. Thinking to herself..."6 damn years, and your stomach still rolls at the thought of that."

"I do not know what Amy sent you. Penny I swear to you I never gave her a hickey." Sheldon scans his memory for when Amy could possibly have done such a thing and managed to convince Penny of it.

"Blondie!" She snaps at him before continuing..." It was a couple of weeks before I moved. I hadn't seen much of the group. I decided to pop in see what was going on. Naturally I didn't knock. When I opened the door, you and Amy were on the couch making out. She sent me the message the following morning. She even woke me up to do it. That was when I decided to accept Devlin's offer to work for him." She started to squirm on his lap again, but Sheldon held her firmly in place.

It was her squirming that got him to finally call up the right memory. He dropped his head onto her shoulder for a moment.

"Pen...Blondie, I can explain. I was trying to do as everyone encouraged me. Be more physically affectionate to Amy. Despite how much it distressed me to do so. Leonard and Howard both told me the importance of kissing a woman's neck. When I did that Amy became extremely aroused and well...ummm well in her excitement she grabbed my testicles. She startled me so badly I bit her."

Blondie stared at his now almost beet red complexion. Thinking to herself..."Not a single twitch. Dear Lord only Sheldon could tell a tale like that and I'd believe it."

"No other man could tell me that story and I'd believe them. However this is you. I'll give you a pass with that. However there is no way Amy would be on that stage in Stockholm with you. Squeezing your hand without a single twitch and she's not your wife. NO WAY SHELDON! I may not know much but I know that spot belongs to a wife." Blondie tried hard not to let her heartbreak at remembering that moment show.

Sheldon stared at her incredulous at her announcement.

Shock appears on his face first. Then Blondie watches as he seems to get angry.

"I knew you were there." Comes out in a harsh whisper. "I told Leonard you were there. He didn't believe me." Squeezing her tightly Sheldon snarls..."If you had revealed yourself to me, you'd know that my mother fell on some ice at the hotel. She broke her ankle that morning. There was no way she could get up on that stage."  
Seeing Penny is about to dispute that Sheldon rushes on..."Missy was in Texas 8 months pregnant and forbidden to fly. Meemaw is 80 years old and forbidden to fly that distance. Leonard felt it would look strange if he was on the stage with me and they refused to let me go up alone. Frankly I wasn't comfortable enough with either Stephanie or Bernadette. So Mrs. Amy Farrah Fowler Kooprathali sat next to me! She sat in the seat that was always meant for you and no one else!"

Taking in Penny's look of shock, Sheldon remembers something from her books he'd read. Actions always seem to speak loudly in them. Sometimes the best thing you can do to get a woman to believe what you just told her,  
is to just kiss her senseless. So he did.

The hand that had been gripping her shoulder, came up to the back of her head. He quickly removed the butterfly hair clip, tossing it aside. Her hair fell down in soft waves. Sheldon's hand buried itself in those enticing waves and before Penny could even gasp, Sheldon was locking his lips onto hers for the second time that night.

At first she was stiff and unyielding. But the moment Sheldon let his tongue sweep gently across her bottom lip she relaxed. The moment Penny started to kiss him back, Sheldon let go of a long held back moan.

When his moan hits her ears Blondie puts her hands against his chest and pushes herself away from him. She is pleased though, he tries to follow her.

"Pennny please" He groans unsure of what it is he's asking of her.

"Please let me up Sheldon."

Nodding his head, he reluctantly lets her go. She holds his gaze for just a moment before pushing herself up off his lap. Moving over to the window she, stands with her back to Sheldon gazing out at the darkened city.

"When did Amy marry Raj?"

"5 months after you left." Sheldon says quietly and stands up off the couch when hears her gasp.

Shaking her head, her back still to him..."How? How do they marry 5 months after I left?"

Sighing Sheldon had hoped to avoid this part of the conversation till a later date. He'd hoped his confession of love would be enough for tonight. He should have known better.

"After we watched the video you left...I rushed to your apartment. I was so sure this was some kind of prank on your part. I'd open the door and you'd be standing there a drink in your hand laughing at me and going Bazinga! Even seeing the emptiness of the living room and kitchen didn't convince me you were gone. I stepped into your bedroom and as soon as I did I stepped on this Penny Blossom crushing it underneath my foot." Blondie glances over her shoulder to see him pointing at the green blossom in the lapel of his jacket.

"It wasn't until I stepped into the bathroom and saw you'd left the whimsical ducks in the bathtub, that I believed you'd really left me. Howard said he could easily find you. I refused. I told everyone they were to leave you alone it was the only thing you'd asked of us." Sheldon moved a little closer to her."A few days later Amy thought drinking might lighten my mood. I agreed. While my mood lightened Amy's became more amorous. She suggested we move to second base." Sheldon moved closer to Penny catching her eyes in the reflection of the window. "I told her if she dyed her hair a golden blonde and got green contact lenses, I'd go all the way to coitus with her."

Penny's head whipped around to gape at him..."Thankfully she had the good sense to slap me and leave.  
She ran into Raj on her way out of the building. He had the good sense to take her home with him and they haven't been apart since."

"It's been six years Sheldon. Why come looking for me now?" She asked turning to look back out the window.

"Six years, 4 months, 22 days, and" glancing at his watch "8 hours to be more exact." He saw her roll her eyes in the reflection off the window at him. Thinking a moment about her books Sheldon reached out gripping her shoulder and turning her to face him. Somethings need to be done eye to eye, he'd learned.

"Honestly I didn't come looking for you. Dr. Jon Marshall came to me about you." Surprise covered Penny's face.

"I have never ever mentioned you or Pasadena to Jon. Not once. I'm sure Devlin wouldn't have either. How did he know I even knew you?" While she's waiting for Sheldon to answer her, it suddenly becomes clear about something Jon had said to her right before he left. "Give me this chance to heal the break that you have carried in your heart all these years. I love you Blondie. It is my sincere hope that when morning comes you will still love me." Now she understands why he'd said something so strange to her. She didn't understand why he'd be worried about her feelings for him. Of course she'll still love him. That doesn't mean he wont get a tongue lashing for interfering in her love life.

Sheldon looked at her quizzically for a moment. Wondering how she didn't know he'd been to Caltech.

"He came to Caltech a couple of months ago. I assume you know he's looking for a place to work at here in the U.S. Caltech offered him a tour. Part of that was talking to me. Dr. Gablehauser left him in my office. I was teaching a class when they got there. He told me he saw the picture of us on my desk. That's how he knew that we knew each other."

"You have a picture of us on your desk?" Penny asked few times she'd been to his office there had been nothing but the papers he was working on. Matter of fact there hadn't been any pictures at all. Just his diplomas. When she'd asked him, he'd reminded her of his eidetic memory. What did he need pictures cluttering up valuable space for?

Sheldon pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly turned it back on. He passed it to her.

"This is Bernadette's wedding. I have copies of every picture. I don't have this one." Penny said staring at a picture of herself smiling at someone. Sheldon is standing just behind her. If it had been a picture of any other couple she'd swear he was looking at her with love in his eyes and a true smile on his face.

"That's because Raj took this with his cellphone when neither of us was looking. Amy found it in his phone.  
She made a copy of it. The day she and Raj married she gave it to me. Begging me to look for you. She didn't want me to be alone."

Sheldon watched her stare at the picture. Her hand move up to wipe at the tears running down her cheeks.  
"She and Raj are the proud parents of two beautiful little girls. You are their godmother."

Blondie pushes the phone back into his hand and moves away from him. Shaking her head she tries not to sob as she says..."There is no Penny to go back there Sheldon. I meant it when I said she was dead and buried. There is nothing there for me anymore." Spreading her arms out she tells him..."This is my life Sheldon. Everything I do, everything I am, everyone I love is here. I will not resurrect Penny. She was sad.  
In a room full of people she still felt all alone. Alcohol seemed to be her best friend. She lost her self respect.  
She failed at everything she tried to do there. Everything." Blondie turned her back on him trying to control the sobs that were wracking her body. The utter despair that was tearing at her heart.

Sheldon was suddenly standing in front of her wrapping his arms around her tightly. Try as she might Blondie couldn't keep her arms from wrapping around him. Sobbing into his chest.

"I will not let you go. You can make all the arguments you want. I would never ask you to leave this life you have made for yourself. I am only asking you to let me stay with you." Sheldon takes his hand and tilts her head up so she is looking at him. "Blondie, I love you. I believe I have from the first moment I saw you. I just didn't understand what the feeling was. Time stands still for no man. It is constantly moving forward. Human beings no matter how rigid their schedules and routines, move on also. They may stay in one building, so that the woman they love will always be able to find them. That does not mean they don't change. They learn to drive, to wear more fashionable clothes, to be more accepting of their friends, they learn to as the hippies would say go with the flow." Leaning down he gave her a gentle kiss.

Pulling back Sheldon moves hand up to the back of her head and gently pushes until she is resting against his chest. His heart beating in her ear.

"I don't know what to do?" She says quietly.

Tilting her face up to his once more Sheldon tells her..."Of all the questions in the world you could have asked me you ask me the one that's the easiest.

Do you want to know the answer?"

"Yes" Blondie answers with hope filled eyes.

"Love me. That's all you have to do. Just love me." For the first time that night Blondie kisses him.

Sheldon makes sure that for the rest of the night all their talking is done by moans, groans, touch and the ever often I love you's.

A/N: Well my friends we can end here or if you like we can go for another chapter. Let me know what you'd like. If you decide to go for another chapter, is there something special you'd like to know about? If you decide this is the end, thank you for reading and reviewing my story.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Well I have no one to blame but myself. I ask for ideas and now you're not getting one more chapter but chapter is still the present. As I told someone (sorry I forgot exactly who it was) it isn't Jon's reaction Sheldon should worry about. A couple of people asked about the vehicle Sheldon would drive. I picked one I thought Sheldon would feel would be the best in any possible Zombie attack Apocalypse Alien Invasion. I felt he could easily carry everything and everyone that he need to make an escape and be reliable. Let me know how you liked this chapter. Thanks for all the awesome ideas.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Big Bang Theory

"I wonder who that is?" Jarrod said as they pulled into their parking space. Devlin looked up from his cellphone and glanced to where a man was closing the back of a silver Lexus SUV.

"Son of a bitch!" Devlin growled tossing his cellphone to the side. Before Jarrod could say anything Devlin was out of the truck and stalking like a pissed off panther at the man.

Jarrod struggled to get out of his seat belt and watched in shock as Devlin whipped the tall man around. Devlin had him by the throat pushed up against the SUV.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE COOPER?" Devlin shouted into Sheldon's stunned face.

"Devlin let him go." Jarrod said, trying to remain calm in the face of his boyfriends absolute furious temper. Jarrod had seen Devlin angry plenty of times over the years. He'd never seen him get physical though. Devlin's sheer size alone usually staved off physical altercations.

"This is the jag-off that broke Blondie's heart. The one she ran from. If he thinks he can just suddenly show up six years later he's sadly mistaken." Devlin snarled, his eyes never leaving Sheldon's terrified blue ones.

"I see." Jarrod said quietly backing away. Whatever Devlin dished out to Cooper as far as Jarrod was concerned was a long time coming. "He's turning blue Devlin if you want him to at least hear what you have to say, you should consider loosening your hold on him."

Devlin growled, and let loose of Sheldon's throat.

"You listen to me and listen good Cooper. I wont have you here near her." Devlin said punctuating each word with a poke of his index finger to Sheldon's heaving chest.

"Mr.." Sheldon gasped between gulps of air.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear a single word you have to say. Oh I know you're one of the smartest guys on the planet. I'm sure now that you have that Nobel Prize, you think that really proves it. Well you aren't! You're the stupidest man I've ever had the displeasure of laying eyes on.

You have no idea what it cost her to leave you and your so called group of geniuses. You have no idea what it cost her to stay as long as she did. I was the one that held her while she sobbed her heart out over you. I was the one that wiped her tears. It was me that held her hair back while she threw up whatever bottle of booze of the moment she thought would knock you out of her mind for an hour or two. It was me that was with her when she finally decided she was at the bottom of the barrel. The only way out was to go cold turkey. She hasn't had a drink since then. Blondie has a true family here Cooper. You've taken enough. Go back to wherever you came from."

"Devlin" Blondie called to him. Devlin looked up to see her standing just a few feet away from them. She smiles at him even though tears are running down her face. After hearing her old friend convey to Sheldon what she hadn't quite been able to. Not that they'd spent a whole lot of time talking after she kissed him.

"Go back inside Blondie. I'll get rid of him. I wont let him hurt you again." Devlin said stepping towards her.

Blondie took that one step forward that separated them and wrapped her arms around her friend. Blondie pulled back and put her hand against his cheek.

"You have been the best friend I could ever have. If you didn't foolishly like boys instead of girls. I'd so send Sheldon away. You more then anyone else Devlin, knows what he means to me. I have to believe that he's changed. I know I have." Blondie stepped away from Devlin and over to Sheldon grasping his hand.

"Maybe now it's finally our turn. I want my chance with Sheldon."

"Mr. McCade, you're right. I am the stupidest man you've ever met. I failed Penny. I regret everything. There were so many things I chose to ignore. If I'm a very lucky man, Blondie will let me spend everyday of the rest of my life making it up to her. I understand she can not return to the life she ran from.

I have already promised her that is not something she needs to fear. I want her to let me stay here. I could never ask her to leave the support system she has here with you. I would never ask her to return to Los Robles.

I finally understand the cost of love. I know I have to prove myself to her and you. I just ask for the opportunity to do so." Sheldon let go of Blondie's hand and stepped over to Devlin holding his hand out to him.

Sheldon closed down the Skype. Hundreds of miles away and his family still has the ability to drive him to the edge of insanity. Yes he loved them dearly, he understood their concern when he told them he'd been led back to Penny.

His Meemaw always the voice of reason. She'd been the first to speak. She asked him only one question.

"Are you happy Moonpie?"

"Yes Meemaw. I am finally happy. Penny and I have a long road to travel. But we will no longer be alone. We will travel it together. I will not fail this time."

After that the only thing Missy and George Jr. told him was he better get down to Texas with her soon. Missy was anxious for Penny to meet her son, who would turn 8 months old soon. George Jr. wanted Sheldon to help him pick a new tractor for the farm.

It was Mary who was a bit of a hard sell. Sheldon conceded though Mary was the one he'd leaned on those first devastating few months after Penny had left. She'd leave her judgement for when she actually saw them together.

Now here he sat in his spot. Waiting for his old friends to arrive. He'd already spoken to Dr. Gablehauser. When one was a Nobel Prize Winner, well things at the university just went his way. It wasn't like he spent much time there now as it is. He took quite a few speaking engagements and only lectured a couple of classes a month.

He could easily commute.

Laying his head back he let his mind drift back to the morning his life really began. Waking up next to Penny...Blondie It would just take time. He'd get used to calling her Blondie. He wasn't the virgin, he'd let everyone believe. It was just he'd been a teenager. Even he couldn't control those hormonal urges. As a scientist he'd felt he should give it at least three tries. One thing he learned was the person made all the difference in the world. He was eternally grateful he'd never gone that far with Amy. If he had he might not have ever been able to repair their friendship.

He'd managed to surprise Blondie. He smiles softly as he remembered her looking up at them after the first time they'd made love..."Sheldon Cooper no way you just did that being a virgin. Who taught you?"

He'd quickly told her the first three times had pretty much been wham bam thank you ma'am's. He'd also quickly explained he'd been 16 and 17years old. In the throws of raging teenage hormones. Sheldon loved the look of surprise when he told her the woman that had really taught him what to do had been her.

"Sheldon you and I have never even come close to having coitus." Blondie snarled using his own term on him as she squirmed underneath him.

"Of course you did Sweetie. You wrote twenty books of exactly what it was you wanted a man to do to you. Believe me I paid attention to every single sentence. We've only just gotten through book one. You want to see what I learned from book two?" He asked smirking at her just before he attacked that spot on her throat that sent out the most delicious of moans.

The rapid knocking on the door brings Sheldon back to the present. He goes to the door and lets his friends in.

Amy rushes past Sheldon and looks hurriedly around the room. "Sheldon where is my Bestie?"

"Everyone please sit down." Sheldon said. Stephanie sat in the chair to the left of the couch and Leonard sat on the arm of it. Amy sat in Sheldon's spot with Raj then Bernadette and Howard on the far right.

"Penny er Blondie as she prefers to be called now is not here."

"When is she coming back Sheldon? I know she must be busy and have a lot of packing to do for her move back here with you." Amy said eagerly.

Sheldon looked at the others. Leonard was biting his lip and had a firm grip on Stephanie's hand. Bernadette seemed to know what was coming as she quickly looked down in her lap.

"Amy, Blondie isn't moving here. She is never coming back here." He said quietly.

"But Rajesh felt Dr. Marshall's plan was a great one. I don't understand. If she hasn't been involved with anyone for six years it must mean she wants you Sheldon." Amy was struggling not to cry now. She was so sure Penny still loved Sheldon.

"She does want me Amy." Sheldon smiled softly at her as he continued..."Blondie loves me as much as I love her. She has waited for me."

"There's a big but in there Sheldon. What is it?" Leonard said in a hurry for Sheldon to just get on with it.

"Penny, she was..."Sheldon hesitated. Even though Blondie had given him permission to tell everything to her old friends. He still felt as though he were violating a confidence. It was however imperative they understand why she can not return.

"We weren't paying enough attention to what was truly happening to her. She wasn't just drinking heavily. Penny had become an alcoholic." Sheldon ran a hand over his face trying to hold himself together. He knew how destructive alcohol was, from living with his father. It upset him more then he'd let on to Blondie how badly in this respect he'd failed her as a friend.

"That's not right. Sure she had a few glasses of wine at night." Amy said.

"No. It's true. I actually caught her drinking at work a couple of times. One night I'd left my purse in her apartment. I needed it. I called and told her I was coming to pick it up on my way to work. She had the early shift herself that day. She had two mugs of coffee on the counter. Penny told me to take one while she went to finish getting ready. I didn't pay any attention to the mug I picked up. If I had I would have realized she'd already started to drink it and I would have taken the other one. She'd put a shot of Irish creme in hers. I shouldn't have ignored it. I just talked myself into believing she needed a hair of the dog that bit her. Penny hated mornings. It wasn't long after that she was gone." Bernadette said burying her head into Howard's shoulder as she tried not to sob.

"Bernadette, Blondie accepts responsibility for her drinking. She blames no one for that. It took her many weeks to over come her addiction. As you know once an alcoholic, well anyway. Devlin McCade the man she works for. Well that isn't quite right. He's her friend her very best friend. He saw what we couldn't. He was there for her when she hit the bottom. She has many supportive friends. She doesn't act. Blondie is the head seamstress/costumer of McCades. Many of their costumes have won awards. The Flash costume I loved so much from a few years ago. Blondie made that." Sheldon comes over and sits in front of Amy on the coffee table. He reaches over and takes her hand in his.

"Please understand Amy. While Blondie is more then willing and able to accept me and my love into her life. She isn't capable of anymore right now. I don't know if she ever will be. Tomorrow a moving crew is coming to pack up my apartment. I will be moving in with her. As you know I only teach a couple of times a month at Caltech. Most of my work is done from home now. The rest of my time has been devoted to lecturing." Releasing Amy's hands Sheldon turns and looks at Leonard.

"She was in Stockholm that night. She was there and saw me receive my Nobel Prize. Blondie misunderstood the seating arrangements. That's why she didn't reveal herself to me." Sheldon stands back up and looks at each of his friends..."It is my fervent hope that one day in the not too distant future, Blondie will feel secure enough with me back in her life that she will expand that to include the rest of you. Blondie understands as do I that this decision not to let you back in hurts you. This time she must put what she needs and wants ahead of anyone else.

I will keep in contact with you. I cannot go long without knowing how my god children are. I plan on visiting them on the days I lecture at Caltech.

As my mother would say, we must all have faith in the power of love."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Big Bang Theory. Which is really sad because it would be so much better if I did.

A/N: I would like to address a couple of things first. While I love your opinions of my story be an adult and don't use the term GUEST when you make a critical review. A couple of people feel that Sheldon is giving up everything for Blondie. This is one of those times that as the writer my opinion is the only one that counts. When this story started Penny/Blondie gave up everything. Her job,her friends, her apartment, and the man she loved. It was her belief that Sheldon belonged with Amy. They were the perfect couple. She wanted them to be happpy but she could not stay and watch it. Their relationship was quite literally ripping her heart to shreds. The only thing Blondie has asked of Sheldon is that he not force her back into a life where she was so unhappy. She is not asking him to give up his jobs, nor his friends, nor his home. Sheldon wants to live with her. That is his choice. Also someone questioned why he would wait so long to search for her. For me Sheldon is someone who once he makes a decision he sticks to it. He decided to let Penny come back on her own. He would wait forever. He didn't want to force an obviously distraught Penny to do anything she didn't want to. Blondie was under the assumption Sheldon and Amy were a couple. Jon is the one who put all the pieces together. After all Jon is the one with an IQ of 189.

We start 18 months after Blondie's birthday when Jon gives her back Sheldon. Blondie will tell you what's happened in those 18 months. There is quite a bit here about Jon. I don't want you to think this has happened 18 months later it actually happened a couple of months after Blondie's birthday. This is all Blondie remembering.

You really shouldn't plant ideas in my head. This has turned out way longer then I planned on. There is at least one more chapter after this one. My apologies for taking so long with getting this to you. Real life and a major brain freeze are to blame. Hopefully you wont have to wait so long for the next one.

************************************************** *********************  
18 months later...

Blondie got out of the van and waved good-bye to Devlin. She watched him drive off and she walked towards the entrance to Caltech. She sat down on a bench by the door gathering her courage. These last 18 months had been the best of her life.

She thought back to the day after her birthday. Jon had always given her spectacular birthdays, but giving her back her heart could never be out done. Then Devlin had come home to find Sheldon putting his suitcase into his SUV. If it hadn't been for Jarrod it wouldn't have surprised Blondie at all if Devlin had choked the life out of Sheldon. Devlin had come on to Sheldon like a pissed off guard dog. Blondie couldn't have been prouder of him. He had every right to feel as he did. After all it had been Devlin who had finally gotten her to admit she was an alcoholic. Not a wine at every meal drinker either. A full blown got to have those couple of shots of Jack in the morning just to get things started alcoholic. It was Devlin who she'd confessed to in the throws of detoxing how much she loved Sheldon. How intellectually unworthy she felt not only of him but their group of friends. She loved them all but they unwittingly always made her feel so stupid. She used the drinking to cover up her feelings. It was Devlin who she'd told when Sheldon came to her and said..."I'm the guy." It was the worst lie she'd ever told in her life. She'd sent him to Amy, because Amy was his equal not her.

As the days went by Sheldon formed bonds with Jon, Devlin, and Jarrod. Sheldon learned the special place these men had in his Blondie's life. Mostly Jon though. He quickly learned that Jon had schedules too. One in particular that he wasn't going to lose without a fight. Two days a month were devoted entirely to Jon. Sheldon learned that Jon and Blondie spent those two days doing any number of things. The only problem was Sheldon wasn't invited. What surprised Sheldon the most was that Blondie was unwilling to force Jon to change his schedule.

When he complained to Devlin and Jarrod, they sighed and said it was the way it was. From the moment Blondie had met Jon, they'd spent at least two days a month together. When Jon was home he was where ever Blondie was. Even if that meant she had to fly to another country to do it. Devlin would be the first to admit it was damned inconvenient. He was also the first to admit it was those times alone where Blondie turned Jon into a real boy and what even Sheldon had to admit was a real man. Jarrod explained to Sheldon that on the few rare occasions over the years that Blondie hadn't been able to spend with Jon. Well Jarrod said there was no other way to put it. Blondie turned into a very unhappy bitch. Who was perfectly capable of making a whole lot of people suffer for it. From what Jarrod understood from Jon's parents. He turned into an incredibly intolerable smart-ass brat. So it had been decided long ago that Blondie and Jon would have their two days no matter the cost. Sheldon would just have to accept it.

The only reason Sheldon was just now finding out about it was Jon and Blondie scheduled their two days to coincide with the days Sheldon was lecturing. Devlin reminded Sheldon that if not for Jon, he might still be alone in Los Robles. Devlin also felt that eventually if Sheldon didn't push that those two days would eventually include him. Jarrod told Sheldon he would be very worried about Jon if Sheldon forced Blondie to cut him out of her life. It was Devlin's opinion that Jon had saved Blondie. Yes she'd stopped drinking for the most part by the time she'd met Jon. But Jon had given her something that Devlin hadn't been able to, no matter how hard he tried. Jon gave her a true sense of purpose, of belonging. A feeling that yes there was someone in the world who truly needed her. If Sheldon asked, Devlin assured him Blondie would tell him, she needed Jon almost as much as she needed Sheldon. That maybe at even one point in her life she had needed Jon more.

With Devlin's encouragement Sheldon went to Blondie and asked her to please tell him any other schedules she needed to keep with Jon. He didn't want to interfere. That was when Blondie realized how unfair she'd been to Sheldon. She simply hadn't given any thought to how her relationship with Jon must look to Sheldon or how it would effect him.

Apologizing, Blondie then explained about Jon. The first time they'd met, how could she not fall in love with a boy who reminded her so much of Sheldon. She told him the rules Jon had to live by if she was to be her friend. The number one rule no science talk. Then there was no explaining anything unless she specifically asked him to. Blondie explained that she had made rules for herself. Everything would be clean, she'd always have wipes handy. She'd try to never lead him into something out of his comfort zone without telling him about it first. Which meant Blondie was the one who explained things to him the need to change his wardrobe, how to handle bullies, sports could be fun. She didn't want Jon to be the odd kid who was always left out or teased. Because of Sheldon and the guys, Blondie could make sure Jon had a better childhood experience. Jon truly needed her and she needed him.

Blondie went into her office and brought out her crown. She told Sheldon about her reaction to seeing it. It had immediately reminded her of Sheldon giving Amy a tiara. Then she told him what Jon had said. She was no princess this was a crown. Crowns were worn by Queens. Jon told her that one day he would mend her broken heart. He would not be so stupid as to walk away from her. That he would step into the shoes of the man who had broken her heart and wipe him from her memory. Blondie told Sheldon that even now she still had no words for the fact that Jon had put together Sheldon was the man Blondie loved. Jon had not only recognized the look of love from the picture but had gone so far as to risk his relationship with her to bring Sheldon to her.

"I'm jealous." Sheldon said shocking me.

"Sheldon Jon is only 19. I would never ever..." Before I could say more he silenced me with a kiss.

"I know. Did Jon tell you what I did when he came to Los Robles?" I shook my head at him. In the whirlwind that has been my life since Sheldon came to me, I'd never thought to talk to Jon about it.

"He stepped through the door and I pinned him to the wall. If not for Leonard and Howard I would have quite happily crushed his throat." I stared at him in stunned. I had never known Sheldon to raise a finger in violence to even a spider. Only one word came from my mouth..."Why?"

"Those primal urges I've always tried to deny. The only thought in my head was he knew where you were. He was quiet literally standing between me and my woman." Sheldon has said a lot of sexy things to me since he's been back in my life. That had to be the most erotic one yet. I promised myself once we were done talking I was going to show him exactly how exciting primal urges can make me.

"You should be very proud of the man he's become. He made it very clear to me what would happen should I ever attempt to break your heart again." This surprised me. Jon was far from violent. He and Sheldon had a lot of common traits.

"I will find my way into your new group of friends. Especially with Jon. Although I promise you one day I'm going to have his IQ tested again. I doubt very much his IQ is two points higher then mine. Someone incompetent must have given him the test. Scored it wrong. I bet if I could see the original one I could find the error in scoring."  
Now there's the arrogant Sheldon I fell in love with. Not that I'll ever tell him, but I'm pretty sure Jon's IQ is more then two points higher then Sheldon's.

She'd been surprised at how easily she and Sheldon had bonded. Blondie would concede living on a whole floor of a warehouse gave the two tremendous amounts of space. She had actually given him half of the floor. Sheldon had spent three days in Pasadena packing his things and arranging his work schedule and seeing their old friends.

While he was gone Blondie had a couple of the guys who worked for Jarrod come in and install shelves almost floor to ceiling on one wall. They could easily be removed if he didn't like it. Blondie wanted him to be as comfortable as possible. She knew a move like this had to be seriously over stressing him, whether he admitted it or not.

The moving van arrived before he did. Blondie had them just put everything in his half of the floor. She was pleased he'd brought the couch. That was a special request of hers. The only other furniture he brought was his desk and chair. All the other boxes had his clothes,books, and collectibles.

It was two hours later when he walked into the apartment.

Blondie took one look at him and before he could say a word she was dragging him into what she now officially called his office.

"Blondie" Sheldon moaned not even being given a chance to kiss her. Sheldon desperately wanted to kiss her. After all he'd been gone for three very long days. Days that some how managed to seem longer then the six years they'd been separated.

"The couch Sheldon where the hell do you want the couch. Pick your optimal spot now!" She was practically panting at him. Sheldon looked her over. She was barefoot in a very short denim skirt and dark blue halter the rate of breathing and the dilation of her eyes, he realized Blondie was aroused very aroused.

He walked around the room for a few moments raising his hand this way and that before finally making a decision.

"Get on the other end. We just need to move it a few feet." Sheldon told her as they moved the couch directly into the center of the room.

Sheldon had no more then let go of his end when he suddenly found himself grabbed by the tie he was wearing and dragged over to the left side of the couch.

Blondie pushed him down onto it and straddled his lap..."I've waited years to do this Dr. Cooper. I'm tired of waiting."

That as they say was the end of the conversation.

A month later they'd gone to Texas to see Sheldon's family. It had been a little tense with Mary, until she'd seen for herself how happy her Shelly was. In such a short time, he'd changed so much. While he didn't care still for too long a touch from others. He was quite content for not only Blondie to touch him but he willingly touched her. Even several times setting her on his lap.

A week after they came back, Blondie found herself suddenly pulled down onto Sheldon's lap. He took her left hand in his and placed his Meemaw's engagement ring on her finger.

Blondie gaped at him in shock.

"We are getting married. No I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. You have no choice in the matter. I have everything planned out. You don't have to worry about a single thing. I will handle all the wedding details. I love you and I'm going to make sure you never have the chance to walk away from me again."

Two months after that they went to Nebraska. Blondie's family accepted him whole heartily. She had to admit she was surprised at how well he and her father got along. Almost like they'd already met.

The second day they were there. Blondie's mother and sister blindfolded her. Telling her they had a surprise for her.  
Sheldon was conveniently no where in sight when they drove off with her.

Finally they came to a stop.

"Can I take this off yet?" Blondie asked.

"NO!" her mother and sister answered in unison.

They got her out of the car up a path and led her into a building. They took a right and Blondie heard a door close behind them.

Finally her sister whipped the blindfold off.

Blondie blinked her eyes adjusting to the sudden light.

"Why are we in the vestry at church?" Blondie asked recognizing the small room even though she hadn't been there in years.

"I believe you told Sheldon that you would leave all the wedding details to him." Her mother said as she lifted a garment bag off the back of the door.

"Oh my god! He really, he's oh my god!" Blondie gasps feeling panic suddenly well up in her chest.

"You gotta breathe Sis"Blondie's sister said pushing her onto a chair.

"How did he do this? Oh my god that's beautiful." Blondie gasped as her mother held out her wedding dress.

The dress was a soft snow white satin. A subtle v-neck, a crystal beaded butterfly starts just under the breasts with the wings wrapping around her hips to meet in the back. The very low cut back that ends just above her dress has no train it stops just at her ankles. Matching satin shoes with the same crystal butterfly motif on the tops of the shoes and a crystal butterfly dangling on the back of each one.

"Here." Her sister says pressing a small box into her hands. "Your undergarments. We were given strict instructions not to look in this box. You will tell me later exactly what's in it. Mom and I have to go get dressed. I'll be back in just a few minutes to see if you need any help."

"Wait!" Blondie shouts..."No veil?"

"Whatever you need for your hair is in that box too. Now hurry up. You've got a wonderful man waiting for you."  
Her mom said before kissing her on the forehead and walking out.

Blondie opens the box and looks inside..."Oh Sheldon." She picks up the first thing in the box. A white Penny Blossom made of the same crystals as her dress. She was sure Sheldon had made this one himself. The dress had built in bra cups, and Blondie pulled a white lace garter belt, matching panties, and thigh highs..."Dr. Cooper I have a sneaking suspicion that you have our wedding night all planed out too. There was also a garter for her to wear that would be thrown out to some lucky guy later.

Her father walked her down the aisle. Her sister was her maid of honor and George Jr. Sheldon's best man. Mary,Meemaw, and Missy sat on the right side of the small church. Her mother, father, Jon, Devlin, and Jarrod on hers. Blondie's brother was doing another stint in rehab.

They said the traditional set of vows. Blondie found out Sheldon and her father had indeed met before. One week when he was out giving lectures he flew back by way of Omaha. It was the only secret he'd ever been able to keep without twitching all over the place. The two days he'd been there he'd set everything up and sworn everyone to secrecy about the wedding. He already had Devlin working in secret on the wedding dress he'd designed for her.

He'd asked for Jon's help in finding the most pristine beach in the world for the honeymoon. Jon's parents it turned out owned their own island. With the exception of Blondie's birthday party it was the only beach in the world Jon would set foot on barefoot and actually go into the ocean. As their wedding gift Jon and his parents sent Sheldon and Blondie on their private jet to their private island for two glorious weeks alone.

It wasn't until they boarded the jet to leave for the island that Sheldon asked her did she know what day it was.

"Yes our wedding day silly!" Blondie replied.

"True but today is also is September 24 2018. Exactly 11 years after we met. I made sure we got married at the exact time we met too. September 24 will always be the most important date of my life."

It was after that statement that Blondie dragged her husband to the private bedroom on the jet. Where they consummated their marriage 30,000 feet in the air and became members of the mile high club. Both coming to the island and going from the island.

While Blondie could never out do the wedding and honeymoon Sheldon gave her. She gave it a hell of a shot three months later. He came home on Christmas eve to find their suitcases packed and Blondie hustling him into Devlin's car for a ride to the Amtrack Station.

"Happy Saturnalia Baby! We're taking the train around the country. We can stop and see anything you like."Blondie told her stunned husband. They were gone for a month. According to Sheldon except for his honeymoon. It had been the trip of a life time.

Unbeknownst to Sheldon the three men each in their own way encourage Blondie to renew her old friendships. Devlin pushes her the hardest. He insists she will not stumble. Should that happen Sheldon will be there to make sure she doesn't fall.

Finally one day Blondie texts one of her old friends. Swearing them to secrecy even from Sheldon and meets them for a cup of coffee. That first meeting doesn't last any more then twenty minutes. A few weeks later they meet again for lunch. Blondie's fears are slowly soothed.

That's how she ends up sitting here outside Caltech. She knows in a few minutes her guys are going to be sitting down for lunch. Sheldon stays for lunch catching up with them and then comes home.

"You aren't that girl any more. These are your friends and your husband, it will be okay." She whispers to herself as she pulls open the door to the university.

A few moments later and Blondie steps up to the end of their table. Lunch tray in her hands.

"Do you guys have room for one more?" She asks quietly, stopping their argument about a new superman comic about to come out.

Sheldon looks up at his wife beaming with pride at her. He knows how hard this is for her.

It's Raj who speaks first..."Penny here you take my chair. I'll get another one."Quickly he stands up moving his chair behind her and waiting for her to sit before grabbing another one.

Blondie looks over her shoulder at him..."You spoke to me." She whispers blinking rapidly at the tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh yes. I speak to all kinds of women now." Raj says proudly. Leaning in to whisper in her ear he says..."Do not tell Amy I said that."

After a few awkward first moments and they're talking almost like they used to for almost an hour. Sheldon watches Blondie closely. When he sees a slight tremor in her hand, as she picks up her drink, he decides that's enough for one day.

"Blondie, as nice as this has been. I would like to leave before the traffic gets heavy." Sheldon says. Standing he picks up his tray and hers disposing of them.

He comes back to stand by her chair. Blondie stands and asks her old friends to be patient with her just a little while longer.

When told they'll wait forever if she likes this time Blondie can't blink away the tears. Each man gets a hug.

When giving Howard a hug Blondie whispers in his ear..."You can tell Bernadette, she no longer has to keep my secret."

Sheldon takes Blondie's hand in his and leads her down the hallway to his office. He quickly unlocks it pulls her inside and locks the door again. Sheldon sits down in his chair and pulls his wife onto his lap.

"Your hands are cold. I allowed you to stay too long. I know it has stressed you. I want you to know how very proud I am of you. I know this wasn't easy."

Wrapping her arms around his neck she buries her face in the crook and gives way to the over powering emotions. Finally whispering into his ear..."I want a drink so damn bad. I was so afraid this would happen."

Remembering Devlin's words of caution Sheldon gently rocks her back and forth. "You wont fall back to drink my love. I'm right here. You are just over whelmed. This moment of craving will pass."

The moment of craving did pass. Blondie would admit she had more then one moment of craving as she mended her relationships with the guys. She went to Caltech a few more times and joined them for lunch. Each time becoming easier.

Blondie had a long private conversation with each of her boys over the last couple of months. Old wounds started to heal. Perhaps the one that had surprised her the most was Howard. His heartfelt apology that he had ever considered her stupid. How impressed he was with how she not only disappeared completely but truly changed her life. He was glad she was giving him another chance, even though he didn't think he deserved it. Howard felt that as often as Sheldon dished on him about only having a masters degree, he was the one person who should have realized how unintelligent she felt. It was Howard who told her Sheldon's firm belief that one day she would come back. That they would all be given the chance to show her how sorry they were for what happened.

Sheldon"s birthday was quickly approaching. Blondie decided she'd give him a party. She texted Leonard, Howard, and Raj. Inviting them and their families to the party which she was having at her apartment. Sheldon wouldn't be happy that it was going to be a pool party. Blondie thought it would be perfect for the kids. It would also bring her old friends into the life she has now.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: You all have been so patient. I hope this is worth it. This is all Amy. I'm not sure if I did her very well or was the hardest chapter to write. One or two more chapters left and then we're done with this journey. Thank you for all the great reviews. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: Still don't own any part of TBBT.

When the elevator opened and they all stepped out Amy froze. This was not the birthday/pool party she was expecting. All she knew about where Penny and Sheldon lived was that it was a warehouse. Amy thought warehouses were dark, dusty places filled with boxes of who knew what.

This however, was as far from that image as could be. The pool had to be half the size of an Olympic one. There were lifeguard chairs set at each end. A young brunette sat in each one. There were three cabina's at the other end of the pool. Each had banner across the top. Koothrappali,Wolowitz, and Hofstadter.  
One corner of the warehouse roof was covered in thick sand. From where she stood what looked like numerous toys to create sand castles. The pool was lined with enough loungers for everyone there including child size ones.

Off to the right large canopies were set up. There were 4 tables set up with numerous covered dishes. There was a barbeque grill with a chef standing at the ready. Over on the left was a bar set up to look like a tropical hut. A young blonde bartender, who bore a striking resemblance to Penny. She was passing drinks in what looked like coconut shells with little umbrellas to Sheldon's mother and Meemaw.

Scattered around the rooftop were clusters of floating Happy Birthday Balloons. A banner across the canopies that said Happy Birthday Sheldon.

Before I could get my surprise under control, Sheldon was headed towards us and the girls were running to him. Yelling Happy Birthday Uncle Sheldon.

"Hello everyone. I'm so glad you all came." Sheldon said setting my girls back down..."As you can see there is a cabina with each of your names on it. You can go in there and change into your pool clothing. Towels and sunscreen are in the cabinas. Blondie has hired two life guards so no worrying about any accidents with swimming. If you'd like a drink. Maggie can make you anything you'd like." He pointed to the bar..."She's even made special drinks for the children."

"Sheldon this is amazing. Blondie's done an incredible job. This certainly isn't what I expected. Speaking of Blondie where is she?" Bernadette asked.

"She's in the kitchen. She kicked me out. Told me to come up here and get all of you situated." Stepping over by me he said..."Amy if you go through that door and down two sets of stairs, you'll find an open door. It leads you right into our apartment. Maybe you can give Blondie some help with the last of her preparations."

Nerves suddenly gripping me..."No Sheldon I should help Rajesh get the girls changed and..."

"Nonsense. I'm sure Raj can handle them himself and the rest of us are here to help if need be. Now go on." Sheldon told me, putting his hand in the middle of back and gave me a gentle push towards the stairwell.

I stopped just outside the open doorway. While my own home is nice and I've been in some pretty elegant homes. Penny's home took my breath away. I'm not sure exactly why. I know now she's a well sold author and from being around the guys I know anyone doing anything regularly in the movie business is paid very well. I suppose it's just that my mind set still has her in 4B as a Cheesecake Factory waitress. Maybe despite what I've learned about her from Sheldon and Raj. A small part of me resents the fact that she could leave us, and do so well without our influence. After all Bernadette and I had to help her do a paper for that college class she took. Maybe I just don't want to face the fact that we were holding her back. That at times I purposely made her feel inferior. My job is to observe. Not once did it ever occur to me that she was becoming an alcoholic. I had purposely addicted monkeys to cigarettes and I never noticed.

I stand here thinking back to when I'd seen Sheldon alone for the first time since he'd started living with Penny. He'd come to see the girls, but they were at a birthday party.

I'm ashamed to admit how jealous I was. He'd been with her barely two weeks. The absolute joy and happiness he displayed, quite frankly infuriated me. It was a huge slap in my face to know that I had never once been able to put that look on his face myself. As close as I had ever come was taking him to a zoo and the koala bears put a true smile on his face.

Oh don't get me wrong. I'm very happy and very much in love with Rajesh. I suppose it's just a normal human reaction to feel jealous, that in two weeks Penny could give Sheldon more happiness then I'd ever been able to do in the three years I'd been his girlfriend. From what I'd learned from Raj, Sheldon had wasted no time that first night showing Penny how much he wanted her not just emotionally but physically.

Through all these emotions, the one that stands above the rest is how very much I missed my friend.  
To think I'd finally have her back and to be crushed when Sheldon said she wouldn't becoming back to Pasadena. To learn she'd sought out Bernadette more then once before she even went to see the guys.

The hurt all of us felt when Sheldon told us he had married Penny. Never telling us until after the fact.  
Knowing he loved her so much he was willing to marry her without any of his closest friends there.

It hurts that in these last 18 months she's spent time with everyone but me. That includes Stephanie who happened to be having lunch with Leonard one day when Penny had showed up.

I take a deep breath and step into the apartment. There she is in a bright pink cover up dancing to the music that's playing. Her hips swaying as she removes a pan from the oven. I find my breath taken away when she turns around and sees me. She is every bit as beautiful as the last time I saw her.

She sets the pan of cupcakes down. Jerks the oven mitt off her hand tossing it onto the counter.  
She smiles softly at me and I watch in stunned surprise as her green eyes fill with tears. Then before I can take another breath she's crossed the kitchen and wrapped her arms around me. Crushing me tightly to her, she whispers in my ear..."I've missed you my Bestie." Those four small words right the world again and I can breathe once more.

It's a few hours later and the birthday gifts are being opened. Penny has disappeared for a moment and returns with a large gift. Where she found the Flash wrapping paper I'll never know.

"Happy Birthday Sheldon. When you open it I want you to read what it says to everyone." Penny says as she moves to the right of him.

"Sweetheart the party was more then enough of a gift. However I'm going to do as you wish." Sheldon tells her, illiciting chuckles from the rest of us at his willingness to do as she asks.

Sheldon rips the paper off and then pulls the lid off the box. He lifts out what looks to be a quilt. Penny pulls the bottom of the box off his lap and tosses it to the side.

As Sheldon stands up so the quilt unfolds, I happen to glance at his mother and meemaw. Both who I see have looks of surprise on their faces and then their eyes start to fill with unshed tears.

I'm drawn back to Sheldon as he starts to speak.

"My Daddy is a Theoretical Physicist who solved String Theory and won a Nobel Prize." Sheldon looks at Penny who has moved back in front of him grinning. As big as his brain is it's clear it takes him a moment to realize what he's just said means.

"You're pregnant?" He whispers.

"Yes. Six weeks. Happy Birthday Sweetie." Penny says as tears flow out of her brilliant green eyes.

Faster then The Flash Sheldon has wrapped the crib sized quilt around her shoulders and pulls her to him.

"I love you." Then he's kissing her and the kids are going "Ewwwwww"

I'd find out later the quilt had been Sheldon's. Meemaw had made it for him when he was just a baby.  
When he'd gone to Germany as young child he'd given it back to her to keep for him.

I've gone to a lot of birthday parties, I have to say this was at the top of my list as a favorite. Our group has finally seemed to come full circle.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I know, it's been way too long you've had to wait for this. I can honestly say it's been caused by my unwillingness to end this story. One more chapter after this and we're done. I can't thank you all enough for your awesome comments. You've certainly helped me take my Shenny pair farther then I ever meant to when I started. This is chapter is all told from Blondie's POV. It's all about Jon.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Big Bang Theory.

I sat on the leather couch holding the small gold crown in my hands turning it around and around. I shake my head remembering Jon giving it to Sheldon just before he'd opened the quilt. The card that came with it said Sheldon was a prince. If he kept up on improving his behavior and I continued to smile like I had been, maybe Jon would eventually give him a King's crown to match mine.

However an hour after the big reveal. Jarrod had come running to get me. Jon was ripping Sheldon a new one down in the apartment.

For the life of me I couldn't imagine what Sheldon had done to enrage Jon. He hadn't always been pleasant to Sheldon but as I descended the stairs I could hear Jon shouting.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GETTING BLONDIE PREGNANT! DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THE DANGER YOU'VE PUT HER IN? THERE IS HEMORRHAGING, ECLAMPSIA, OBSTRUCTED LABOR! WHAT IF SHE DIES?" Jon was shouting.

When I reached the doorway, I see Sheldon is facing me. He's so shocked at Jon's behavior his mouth is open but no words are coming out.

"JON! THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shout grabbing the attention of both men.

"No it's not! You do not understand the peril you are in! You could die! I cannnooot" Jon stutters gasping for air.

"Sheldon get a paper bag!" I snap stepping forward grabbing Jon's arm I lead him to the couch. I'm shocked at the way Jon was gasping. I've seen him have panic attacks before when we first met. But to the best of my knowledge Jon hadn't had one in at least four years.

By the time Sheldon got back with the paper bag, I had Jon's right palm laid flat against my chest. "Keep your eyes on me Jon. Remember how we used to do this. Just breathe with me." I said quietly reaching my hand out for the paper bag. Then I slip it over his nose and mouth. Holding it in place for him.

"Sheldon would you please go back up to the roof and see to our guests."

"Blondie I do not think you should be alone with him considering his state of mind!" There is no mistaking the fear in his voice for my well being. I looked up at him and smiled softly..."It's okay Sheldon. We've done this before."

Sheldon opens his mouth to argue, but a simple look from me and he says..."Alright. But I will be back to check on you shortly." He awkwardly patted my shoulder and left.

As I sat there watching Jon's breathing come back under control. I mutter to him..."This is the problem with being the smartest guy in the world. You know too much Jon. Sheldon has the same problem. That much knowledge is a dangerous thing."

Jon pulls his hand from my chest. I pulled the bag away from his face.

"Blondie what would I do if you perished giving birth?" He whispered, his blue eyes filling with tears.

I sighed and pull him into my arms. He lays his head against my shoulder, and wraps his arms around me. It's easy to forget that he is still young, when he's so smart. I've worked hard to make sure he doesn't suppress his feelings as Sheldon did. I've encouraged him to give them free rein when they threaten to overwhelm him.

While I knew Jon loved me. He'd showed me in so many ways. It never occurred to me that I was making him too dependent on me. When I'd asked him why he went to Sheldon. Why was he willing to bring Sheldon back into my life. He simply said..."Because you love him." How the heck do you not love a guy who says and does something like that for you?

Holding tightly to his hands I struggled for just a moment for a way to ease his fear of losing me.

"Jon, millions and millions of women give birth every single moment of every single day. A lot of those women wont have the wonderful healthcare I will have." I quickly put a finger over his lips to keep him from rattling off some facts he knew. He gave me a look very reminiscent of Sheldon. "I promise you Jon. This baby.." I take his hand and place it on my abdomen. "This baby and I will be just fine. I know it. Women's intuition." At this he rolls his eyes at me.

"Jon, this is one of those times you have to just have faith. I'd be very surprised if Sheldon wasn't right this moment scanning the internet to find enough soft cotton to wrap me up in for the next 8 months. He's going to drive me crazy. I need you to not join him in the craziness. I need you to be my rock Jon. I need you to go find out all the facts about how awesome pregnancy is so you can keep Sheldon from going crazy with worry." I hope the smile I give him reassures him.

"May I speak now?" He asks.

I chuckle and nod my head at him.

"I apologize for my moment of panic. I shall apologize to Sheldon as well. It's just you being pregnant, was something I never gave thought to. Once I got over the surprise. Well as you said, there are moments when I am simply too brilliant for my own good. Perhaps I should find something new to take on. To divert my mind from being over run with worry about you."

I pulled him in for a quick hug. Pulling back I looked at him and said..."Up on the roof is this beautiful bartender I hired for the party. I'm pretty sure she should be packing it in for the night. I also know for a fact that she needs someone to drive her home. I'd hate for her to have to take a cab or the bus."

"Oh! Well I better go offer her my services then." Jon kissed me on the forehead and was off like a shot for the stairs.

I got up and took Sheldon's crown and put it in my office, atop of the case that holds my queen's crown.

I walked around my office looking at all the photos I had lining the walls. Ninety percent being Jon and I.

Stopping in front of one where Jon is about to go out on his first date. Her name was Susan and a friend had introduced them. It didn't last long. But she was the first and there have been several after her. To say women don't flock to Jon, is liking saying the Tower of Pisa doesn't lean. He has his mother's modeling good looks.  
His father's build and a brain that wont stop. He's also had my influence so he has no severe social impediments like Sheldon did when I first met him.

While women have come on to him, to the best of my knowledge Jon only dated women who were for lack of a better term, book smart. Of course none of them have ever come close to his intelligence, but I'd never seen him take an interest in any woman who either didn't have a PHD or was well on their way to earning one.

Then three months ago, he'd come into the warehouse. He barked at Devlin, he was taking me to lunch. Jon grabbed my hand and pulled me away from my sewing machine.

Thirty minutes later I found myself sitting in a small family run restaurant. The kind of place that served breakfast and lunch. If asked, they'd do catering. The place was packed. It was close to the university and it was lunch time. Jon found a seat for us back in a corner by the kitchen.

A few moments later and I found out why Jon had dragged me away from work. I'd met Sheldon's double all those months ago in Paris. That day I was about to meet my own double.

"Hi Dr. Marshall!" Jon had been standing in front of me holding the chair out while I sat down. When he turned to speak to the waitress. My mouth dropped open when I looked up at her. I didn't know if Jon had realized it yet, but even I couldn't miss the fact this girl looked enough like me to be my sister. I just barely caught the look of surprise, then sadness when she realized Jon wasn't alone. She quickly pasted the smile that I used for years at the Cheesecake Factory. It's the I'll be polite, make sure your order is correct, but I really don't give a crap if you tip me or not.

Jon couldn't figure out why Maggie was so polite. He insisted she was an excellent waitress. Never got his orders wrong and near as he could tell no one else either. He was totally amazed she'd served my burger with pickles on it, when I'd very specifically told her everything but pickles. I'd reassured him it was no big deal as I took them off. Waitresses are human they make mistakes I told him.

What I didn't tell him was he did himself no favor when he inadvertently introduced me to Maggie. Saying..."Maggie this is my Blondie". It did nothing to endear him to her. Over the years he'd introduced me like that any number of times. Until now I never gave much thought to the double meaning someone could take from it. I understood though that Jon was going to have to find his own way with Maggie. If he asked for help, I'd do what I could. I had no doubt though that Jon was determined to win her heart, even if he didn't quite realize it yet.

Three days later when I knew Jon was off at a conference, I had Sheldon meet me at the restaurant. As soon as I said... "Maggie this is my husband Dr. Sheldon Cooper." She relaxed and was the wonderfully sweet waitress Jon said she was.

Sheldon just stared at Maggie. He even asked me if I was sure, I did not have a twin. Then I said something stupid..."Sheldon everyone has a double somewhere in the world." When he rolled his eyes at me I just couldn't help myself. I blurted out that his double lived in France. Well didn't that lead to a stressful conversation later that night. I wouldn't know it then, but in three years I would see Philippe again. Caltech was having a party trying to entice up and coming brilliant minds to come work there. Naturally Philippe was one of them. The fact he looked like Sheldon was lost on no one. Everyone wanted to know if they were related in some way.

I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't thrilled with Sheldon's possessive attitude when I introduced the two men.

Leonard chose that moment to come drag Sheldon off to meet someone, leaving Philippe and I alone.

"Penny, may I say you are still as beautiful as I remember. Especially now that you are not only pregnant, but with the man you love." He said smiling warmly at me.

"Thank you Philippe. You are you happy?"

"I am. Here look." He pulled his wallet out to show me a photo of his fiance Emilie." A stunning brunette.

"We are going to be married in two weeks. That's why she is not with me." Blushing he adds..."She reminds me of you. She loves me with all her heart as you love Dr. Cooper."

In case all of you are wondering, no Philippe did not take a position at Caltech. Although I did see him off and on through the years at conventions, seminars I went to with Sheldon. Each time we encountered him, well what can I say, Sheldon always made sure I was completely satisfied that night.

I will admit to doing some serious background checking on Maggie and her family. After all Jon's the guy who healed my broken heart. I was darn well going to make sure he never got one. Once I was sure, I did everything I could to encourage him. It turned out while Jon was sure Maggie was the one, he was scared to death he'd screw it up.

Sure he screwed up a couple of times. Nothing a heartfelt apology and a romantic dinner couldn't mend.

Maggie and I became good friends. Heck a couple of times I even offered to help her kill him. As much as I love Jon I have no illusions as to his ability to drive a person crazy with his beautiful mind.

After all, not that I knew it now. But in the not too distant future, as couples Sheldon and I and Jon and Maggie. Well our kids were going to be just perfect for each other.


End file.
